7 Intrepid Friends
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: Hiro and his twin sister Akari do everything together. But when their older brother dies in a fire, they realize it wasn't an accident. They and their group of friends decide catch the man who started the fire, but they realize that person who did it was somebody they'd thought it would never be. Now this group of heroes has to save their town before its too late. (MAJOR SPOILERS)
1. Chapter 1: The Bot Fight

**Chapter 1**

Hiro and his twin sister Akari walked down the alleyway with their megabots. They were hoping to get a lot of money off of tonight's bot fight. They entered, and heard the announcer say, "And the winner… by total annihilation… Yama!"

"HAHA! Who is next?"

There was utter silence. The twins walked up to the front of the crowd. "C-can we try?" Akari purposely stuttered.

The crowd opened up and the twins were facing the undefeated bot fighter Yama. At least, undefeated until tonight. "We have some robots. We built them ourselves," Hiro said quietly.

"Beat it you two. House rules: you gotta play to play," the announcer said sheepishly.

"Oh… is this enough?" Hiro pulled out some money from his pocket.

"Ha... What are your names little ones?" Yama asked.

"I-I'm Akari, and that's Hiro. Akari and Hiro Hamada," Akari stated.

"Well then… prepare you're your bot Akari," Yama began, "Your next Hiro."

Akari sat down on the mat across from Yama, and placed her bot in the ring. The bots fought and Akari's bot was cut in three places. She made a sad face, but this was all part of the plan. She stood up and grabbed her bot, allowing her brother to place his bet, put his bot in the ring-which looked exactly the same as Akari's-and sit down on the mat across from Yama.

The bots stood in their fighting stances, and Hiro stretched out his controller, and said confidently, "Megabot destroy." Yama was confused and watched Hiro's bot's face change expressions. They fought until Hiro's bot took apart Yama's bot, Piece-by-piece. The announcer gave Hiro his money, and Yama's crew pushed the twins into a wall.

"How dare you hustle me?" Yama exclaimed and grabbed their bots, "teach them a lesson boys."

Just as one of the men were about to punch Akari, Hiro heard an engine in the distance. A man on a motor bike pulled up in front of the other men and shouted, "Hiro! Akari! Hop on!"

"Tadashi! Great timing!" Akari shouted back.

"Yeah! Thanks," Hiro thanked

Akari and Tadashi hopped on the back of the bike and Tadashi put helmets on their heads. The three of them headed down the alley, with the Megabots sliding behind them, eventually catching up and Akari grabbed them.

"Are you ok?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes," the twins answered simultaneously.

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi asked again.

"No," the twins answered in unison again.

"What were you two thinking?" Tadashi yelled at them and hit them at the same time, "You two graduated high school at thirteen and this is what you're doing? You know that bot fighting is illegal! You're to get yourselves arrested!"

"Bot fighting isn't illegal," Hiro stated.

"Betting on bot fighting, now that's illegal, but so lucrative," Akari admits while pulling some money out of her pocket.

"We're on a role big brother. And nothing is going to stop us!" Hiro shouted as the police blocked the alleyway exit.

"Oh great. We're screwed," Akari mumbled.

"Aunt Cass is going to kill us," Hiro added as the police handcuffed the three siblings.


	2. Chapter 2: To The University

**Chapter 2**

The three teenagers sat in a cell, waiting for their Aunt to pick them up. This was the first time they'd ever been arrested, and Tadashi hoped it would be the last. Akari and Hiro looked down at the floor, feeling guilty for what they did. At least the officers let them keep the money they won this time. If they ever got arrested again however, they wouldn't get the money and they would be in much more trouble.

The teenagers waited a half-hour, and they were released. Their Aunt was waiting for them outside. She greeted them with a hug. "Are you all ok? Please tell me you're ok."

"Yes Aunt Cass," the twins said in unison.

"We're ok," Tadashi said.

"Good. Now what were you two thinking?!" Aunt Cass shouted at the twins as she pulled their ears and put them in the back seat of the car.

"For ten years, I've been trying to raise you," Aunt Cass began, "have I been doing a good job? No. Should I pick up a book on parenting? Probably!" Aunt Cass paused, "Where was I going with this? I had a point," Aunt Cass finished.

"We're sorry Aunt Cass," Akari apologized.

"We love you," Tadashi added.

"Well I love you too! I had to close the café early tonight. On beat poetry night!" Aunt Cass shouted and pulled a doughnut out of the cabinet. "Stress eating! Come on Mochi!" Aunt Cass shouted at the cat.

The siblings went upstairs to their room. Since there were only two rooms in the apartment, the twins had a bunk bed and the larger side of the room. Hiro walked over to the computer at their desk.

"You two better make it up to Aunt Cass before she stress eats everything in the café," Tadashi started

"Yep," Akari answered, looking at the screen next to Hiro.

"And I hope you learned your lesson," Tadashi continued.

Hiro turned around in his computer chair and faced Tadashi, "Absolutely."

Tadashi looked past Hiro and looked at the screen. There was a map of all the bot fights in San Fransokyo. "You two are going bot fighting again aren't you?" Tadashi asked in disbelief.

"There's a fight across town. If we book we can still make it," Akari explained and tossed Hiro his bot. they began to walk out when Tadashi grabbed the hoods of their jackets.

"When are you two going to use those big brains of yours?" Tadashi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why? So we can learn stuff that we already know," Hiro stated.

Tadashi walked over to the shelf where the helmets were. He tossed the helmets to the twins. "You're going to take us to the bot fight?" Akari asked.

"I can't stop you from going, but I'm not letting you go alone," Tadashi said and walked down the stairs.

They all walked out the door, and passed Aunt Cass, who was watching a horror movie. They got on the motorbike and headed off to the bot fight. At least, that's what the twins thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Team

**Chapter 3**

"What are we doing at your nerd school? The bot fight's that way!" Hiro shouted as they parked in front of the university.

"Relax! I just need to pick up something. Plus you get to see my lab," Tadashi informed.

"Oh great. We get to see your nerd lab," Akari started to say, but stopped when she opened the door, amazed with the sight of the technology in the room. Hiro was amazed too.

The twins walked into the lab, but stopped when someone on a bike passed by. She pulled the tire off the bike, threw it back on, and walked away. Hiro approached it and noticed the tire isn't connected to the bike.

"Akari! Come here!" Hiro called her over and she saw what he was looking at.

"Electromagnetic suspension?" Akari asked in awe.

"Yeah," Hiro replied.

"Hey! Who are you two?" the girl asked, but they couldn't see her face because of the helmet on her head.

"Uh…Um," Akari stammered.

"Gogo, this is my brother Hiro and his twin sister Akari," Tadashi introduced them as he walked up behind the twins.

Gogo took of her helmet and blew a bubble from her bubble gum, "Welcome to the nerd lab."

Hiro laughed, "I've never seen electromagnetic suspension on a bike before," Hiro admitted.

"Zero resistance. Faster bike," Gogo said, "but not fast enough." Gogo removed the back wheel from the bike and threw it in the bin, "Yet."

Tadashi led Hiro and Akari to a man who was working on two bars. Akari waked up to him but he stopped them. "Whoa… whoa whoa! Behind the line!

"Wasabi, these are my siblings Hiro and Akari," Tadashi said

"Hello Akari, Hiro," Wasabi said, tossing an apple in his hand, "Prepare to be amazed. Catch."

Wasabi threw the apple threw the 2 bars, and it split into many thin sliced pieces. Wasabi pressed a button and revealed several small lasers.

"Laser induced plasma?" Akari asked with curiosity.

"Oh Yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for ultra-precision," Wasabi explained.

Hiro picked up one of Wasabi's tools, "wow. How do you find anything in this mess?"

"I have a system: a place for everything and everything in its place."

Gogo walked up to Wasabi and grabbed one of his tools, messing up his organization, "Need this!"

"You can't do that! It's an anarchy! Society has rules!" Wasabi chased after her.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" a woman sang, rolling by with a big black ball. Hiro and Akari followed her and watched her go over to her lab station, where she rolled the ball on a stand. She looked over and saw Tadashi.

"Tadashi!" she gasped, "Oh my god! You must be Hiro and Akari! I've heard so much about you!" she pulled a pair of earbuds out of her ears and gave them a big hug. "You're just in time for my next experiment. Come here, come here!" she pulled them over to the black ball and pressed a button, allowing the ball to be lifted onto a platform.

"That's a lot of tungsten carbide," Akari observed.

"400 pounds of it," the woman informed her, "come here! You guys are going to love this!"

"a dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super-heated to 500 Kelvin, and…" she sprays a pink chemical mixture on the ball of tungsten carbide, "Ta-da! It's pretty amazing right?"

"Yeah!" Akari exclaimed.

"It's so…pink," Hiro adds.

"But here's the best part!" she lightly taps the pink ball, and it bursts into a pink cloud, leaving a pink powder all over the girl.

"Whoa…" Hiro and Akari said simultaneously.

She laughs. "Chemical metal embrittlement."

"Not bad, Honey Lemon," Tadashi compliments her work.

"Wait a minute… Honey Lemon? Gogo? Was-," Akari asked.

"Wasabi?" Hiro interrupted.

I spilled Wasabi on my shirt one time people! One time!" Wasabi shouts in the distance.

"Fred comes up with the nicknames," Tadashi explained.

"Who's Fred?" Hiro asked.

"Uh… guys? There's a dragon coming our way," Akari warned.

"Hey Fred!" Tadashi shouts.

"Sup guys. Sup little people," Fred says in his dragon costume, referring to Hiro and Akari.

"These are my siblings, Hiro and Akari," Tadashi introduced them.

"So what's your major?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not a student. I'm just the school mascot. But, I am a major science enthusiast," Fred explained, "I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula to turn me into a fire-breathing dragon at will. But she says 'that's not science.'"

"It's really not," Honey Lemon answered.

"Uh-huh. And I guess that shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't science either. Is it?"

"Nope," Wasabi answered quickly.

"How about an invisible sandwich?" Akari laughed at his science fiction enthusiasm. "Imagine eating a sandwich, but everyone thinks you're crazy," Fred explains while imagining he's biting into a sandwich.

"Hiro. Akari. Follow me," Tadashi called, and they followed him into his lab.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Baymax

**Chapter 4**

Tadashi led Hiro and Akari into his lab and was putting a few tools in his toolbox.

"So… what have you been working on big brother?" Akari asked curiously.

"I'll show you guys," Tadashi answered and pulled out a roll of duct tape, and ripped a piece off of the roll.

"Hate to break it to ya bro, but duct tape has already been invented," Hiro stated.

Tadashi rolled up one of Hiro's jacket sleeves, placed the piece of tape on his arm and yanked it off. "Ow! Why didn't you do that to Akari?"

"Because you have a lower pain tolerance than she does," Tadashi stated.

"How do you know that?" Hiro asked.

"I have my ways of finding out things," Tadashi said mysteriously.

Akari heard a whirring by the window while her brothers were fighting. She looked over and she saw a white figure inflating behind Tadashi. "Um…Hiro? Tadashi?"

Hiro looked over to Akari, who was looking at the white figure behind Tadashi. "This is what I've been working on," Tadashi said, gesturing to the white inflatable figure. The figure walked up to Hiro and started to talk, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow.'"

"A robotic…nurse?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"Tadashi! You did not do that!" Akari shouted, and Tadashi laughed and nodded.

"Do what?" Hiro asked his sister.

"I'll tell you later," Akari informed her brother.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how would rate your pain?"

"Physical… or emotional?" Hiro asked rhetorically, and Akari laughed.

"I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray," Baymax informs Hiro as he walks up to him, getting to ready spray Hiro's arm.

"Whoa…wait a minute. What's in the spray specifically?" Hiro asked.

"The main ingredient is bacitracin," Baymax informed him.

"That's a problem. You see, I'm allergic to that," Hiro tested the robot.

"You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to peanuts," Baymax retorted.

"Wow big bro, I'm impressed," Akari said amazed.

"Me too… you must have done some serious coding, huh?" Hiro asked Tadashi.

"Yep. I programmed him with over 10,000 medical procedures," Tadashi says revealing a chip in Baymax's access port. "This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax."

"Vinyl?" Akari asked walking up to Baymax.

"Yeah. Kinda goin for a huggable design," Tadashi informed him.

"He looks like a walking marshmallow. No offense," Hiro told Tadashi.

"I am a robot. I cannot be offended," Baymax said.

"Hyperspectral cameras?" Hiro asked, looking at Baymax's eyes.

"Yep," Tadashi stated.

Akari looked at the inside of Baymax's body, "Titanium skeleton?"

"It's carbon fiber," Tadashi corrected.

"Oh right. Even lighter," Akari corrected herself.

Hiro looks inside Baymax and gasps, "Killer actuators?! Where did you get those?"

"Oh, I machined them right here in house. He can lift a thousand pounds," Tadashi informed his siblings.

"Shut up," Hiro said

"No way," Akari looked at Tadashi in disbelief.

"You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop," Baymax complimented Hiro and gave him a lollipop.

"Nice," Hiro said as he took the lollipop.

"Cool but… where did he get the lollipop?" Akari asked.

"I'll explain later," Tadashi answered.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," Baymax informed Hiro.

"Well then… I'm satisfied with my care," Hiro said, and Baymax walked back to his case and deflated.

"He's going to help a lot of people one day," Tadashi said, walking up to Hiro and Akari. Akari heard the door open behind them, but didn't turn around.

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?" a man asked.

Tadashi turned around, "Oh, hey, professor. Actually I was just finishing up."

Akari turned around to look at the man in the room. She gasped, "You're Robert Callaghan!" she squealed.

Hiro turned around, "like, as in, the Callaghan-Catmull spline, and Callahan's "Laws of Robotics?"

"That's right. You must be Hiro and Akari. Bot-fighters right? May I?" he asked, gesturing toward the bots in their hands.

"Interesting," he handed them back their bots, "did you ever think about applying here? Your ages wouldn't be an issue."

"I don't think so… their both pretty serious about their bot-fighting," Tadashi informed Professor Callaghan.

"Well… kind of serious," Hiro and Akari said in unison.

"Well, I can see why. With your bots, winning must come easy," Callaghan guessed.

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Well if you like things that are easy, then my program isn't for you two,"

Hiro and Akari walked down the hall into the elevator behind Tadashi and Callaghan said one last thing that changed their minds completely, "We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future."

"It was nice to meet you Hiro and Akari. Good luck with the bot fight," Callaghan said as the elevator door closed. The twins looked at each other with the same look on their face. It was now a necessity to go here. The three siblings walked out of the school and the twins turned to face the building.

"We have to go here," Akari whispered.

"Totally," Hiro responded.

"We have to hurry if you guys still want to catch that bot fight,"

"I have to go to school here! If I don't go here, I'll go totally insane!" Akari shouted.

"You took the words right of my mouth sis," Hiro laughed.

"How do we get in?!" Akari asked

Tadashi smiled, "Hop on, let's get home and I'll show you.


	5. Chapter 5: Hiro and Akari's Idea

**Chapter 5**

The siblings returned home, and Tadashi pulled something out of his backpack. He grabbed the stapler from his desk, and stapled a poster on a wall. "Every year, the school has a student showcase. If you two come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But trust me… it's got to be great."

"Oh trust me, it will be. Right Akari?" Hiro said confidently.

"Duh!" Akari agreed.

"Ok then. Good luck," Tadashi said with luck.

Hiro and Akari pulled out their notebooks, and worked all day, trying to think about the best idea ever for the showcase. By the end of the day, they had thought about many ideas, but none of them were good enough for the showcase in their opinions.

Hiro was about to give up. He kept banging his head on the desk, "Nothing! No ideas! Useless, empty brain!" Akari growled, she was annoyed that a good idea hadn't popped into her head yet. She threw her bot against the wall and screamed into a pillow. Tadashi just laughed at the sight.

"Wow. Twins both washed up at 14. So sad," Tadashi laughed from his side of the room.

"Shut up Tadashi!" Akari screamed.

"We've got nothing! I'm done! We're never getting in!" Hiro shouted. They hadn't thought of anything good, and the showcase was in a week.

Tadashi walked over to the twin's desk. He stood in front of Hiro and Akari. "Hey, don't give up on yourself. Cause I'm not giving up on you two." Tadashi picked up Hiro and he was upside down. "Ahh! What are you doing?"

"Just shaking things up. Use those big brains you two have to think your way out," Tadashi laughed as he shook Hiro. Akari was laughing hysterically at the sight of her two crazy brothers.

"Huh?" Hiro asked, confused.

"Look for a new angle," Tadashi explained in short.

"Oh," Hiro answered.

Hiro looked around the room, trying to find a new idea with his new angle. Akari flopped upside down on her bed, looking around at the new angle. Hiro and Akari both looked at their megabots and instantly got the same idea. "I got it!" they both said at the same time, and Akari laughed like crazy when Tadashi dropped Hiro on the ground.

"There you go. Brilliant ideas always come with a new angle," Tadashi said wisely.

"Thanks Tadashi," Akari hugged her older brother. She released him from the hug, grabbed her brother and their megabots, and pulled him down the stairs, to the garage outside. "Come on, Hiro! You're so slow!"

"I have a feeling we have the same idea," Hiro informed her.

"You're probably right," Akari replied.

"1, 2, 3, Microbots!" they shouted at the same time.

"Yep it was the same idea," Akari laughed.

The twins spent pretty much the entire week inside the garage, upgrading the garage into a makeshift lab, and filling garbage cans with the microbots. By the end of the week, they had filled ten garbage cans with microbots, and their friends were ready to help them get to the showcase. Tadashi hadn't been allowed in the garage all week, because the twins wanted to keep their project a surprise.

It was the day. The day that they would hopefully get into the school of their dreams, and the day where their lives would change forever. Little did they all know what would happen at the end of the day. It wasn't going to be a very good thing.


	6. Chapter 6: The SFIT Showcase

**Chapter 6**

Hiro, Akari, Tadashi, and their group of friends, helped the twins get their project to the front of the building by the stage. Hiro worked hard not to let his nerves show, and Akari didn't even try. She was downright nervous. She would be until she got on the stage with her brother, and everything would be ok then.

"Hiro? How you feeling?" Tadashi asked.

"You're talking to an ex-bot fighter. It takes a lot more than this to rattle me," Hiro said, trying to hide his nerves.

"Yep, he's nervous," Gogo realized he was lying.

"How about the ex-bot fighter over here?! I'm so nervous. W-what if I mess up?" Akari stammered.

"Relax Akari. You'll do fine. Both of you," Tadashi said reassuringly.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Fred said, trying to be helpful in the situation.

"They're so tense," Honey Lemon sensed.

"No… she is. Not me!" Hiro objected.

"Akari, Hiro! Your tech is going to be amazing! Tell them Gogo," Honey Lemon told them.

"Don't worry. Woman up," Gogo said with no emotion.

"We're fine guys," Hiro shouted.

"Speak for yourself Hiro," Akari complained.

"What do you need you two? Breath mint, deodorant? Fresh pair of underpants?" Wasabi asked.

"Underpants?! Eww..." Akari said grossed out.

"Really Wasabi? You need serious help," Gogo informed him.

"Hey, I come prepared," Wasabi retorted.

"I haven't done laundry in 6 months. One pair of underwear last me 4 days," Fred explained, "I go front, I go back, I go inside-out. Then I go front and back again."

"Eww… that's disgusting!" Akari shouts in disgust.

"That is both disgusting and awesome," Tadashi complimented.

"Tadashi! Don't encourage him!" Akari complained.

"I agree," Honey Lemon said.

"It's called 'recycling'," Fred retorted.

"Next up: Hiro and Akari Hamada," the announcer said.

"I guess we're up," Hiro stated.

"Wait, wait. Everybody say 'science'," Honey Lemon held out her phone and took a picture of everyone.

"Good luck guys!" Honey Lemon shouted and walked away.

"Don't mess up," Gogo told them.

Fred walked away shouting "Science, Yeah!" leaving Tadashi, Hiro, and Akari at the stairs to the stage.

"Alright guys. This is it," Tadashi said as he held up his hand to fist bump, but no one bumped back, "Don't leave me hanging."

He walked in front of them and saw the fearful looks on their faces. "Hey. What's going on?"

"We really want to go here. What if we're not good enough?" Akari asked softly.

"Hey, don't worry. You've got this," Tadashi said reassuringly.

"Thanks Tadashi," Akari hugged her brother and walked onto the stage behind Hiro, with a microphone in her hand.

They both stood on the stage, side-by-side, and began their presentation. "Hello. My name is Hiro Hamada," Hiro began.

"And my name is Akari Hamada. We've been working on something that we think is pretty cool. I hope you all like it," Akari paused to prepare their presentation.

Hiro and Akari put a couple of bands over their heads. Hiro explained what they were, and Akari told them about microbots. Akari pulled a small bot from her pocket. "This is a microbot. We know it doesn't look like much… but when it connects with its other friends, things start to get interesting."

A rumbling was heard by the entrance of the building, and a swarm of black microbots climbed up onto the stage. The microbots formed a box on the stage and the crowd exclaimed, many people walking toward the stage, to see what the boy on the stage was presenting.

"The bots are controlled with these neural transmitters," Hiro said, and he and Akari pulled the bands off, turning the box of bots into a pile. They put the bands back on, and the pile turned back into a box.

We think what we want them to do… and they do it. Hiro and Akari made a pair of hands from the microbots, and made them wave. The crowd gasped and the twins continued. "The applications for this technology are limitless," Akari stated.

"Like construction…" Hiro told the audience. Akari took a step back and everyone watched a small structure get built. The twins ran behind the bots and appeared on the top of the stand. The crowd gasped in awe. They wondered how the two young prodigies got up there.

"What used to take teams of people working by hand for months and even years, can now be accomplished by one person," Akari explained.

"And that is just the very beginning," Hiro said. The twins walked off the structure, causing the crowd to gasp in fear. The twins were caught by the microbots, which introduced the next topic.

"What about transportation?" Hiro added.

"Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease," Akari explained. The microbots moved Akari and Hiro around the room, and finally made them hang upside down. The twins swung from a bar the microbots were sliding on, and high-fived their brother. They continued to move around the building.

"If you can think it, the microbots can do it," Hiro informed the crowd.

The bots returned to the stage with the twins, and created an escalator from them to slide down on. "The only limit is your imagination," Akari cheered.

They both ran to the center of the stage and created a large microbot out of the small microbots. "Microbots!" they both said at the same time, and the entire crowd cheered. When they bowed, the microbot bowed behind them. Akari heard their Aunt Cass shout, "That's my niece and nephew!"

Tadashi ran toward the stairs and gave his siblings a bear hug. "You guys nailed it!" and fist bumped both of them. Their friends ran up to them.

"You did it!" Honey Lemon shouted and hugged them.

"Not bad!" Gogo complimented.

"You totally blew my mind!" Fred said enthusiastically.

"They loved you guys!" Honey Lemon squealed.

"That was amazing!" Wasabi shouted.

"Yes. It certainly was. With some development, your technology could be revolutionary," Professor Krei said as he walked up to the cheering group of friends.

"Alistair Krei!" Akari said.

"May I?" Krei asked, holding his hand out, wanting to see the microbot in Hiro's hand.

"Hmm. Extraordinary," Krei said, "I want your microbots at Krei Tech.

Hiro was amazed at the offer, but Akari looked at Tadashi, who shook his head lightly. "Shut up," Hiro said.

"Mr. Krei is right, Professor Callaghan walked up to the twins, "your microbots are an inspired piece of technology. You two can continue to develop them, or you two can sell them to a man who's only guided by his own self-interest."

"Robert, I know how you feel about me, but it shouldn't affect the-," Krei began, but Callaghan cut him off.

"This is all up to you Akari and Hiro. But you should know that Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is." Callaghan explained.

"That just isn't true," Krei objected.

"I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your microbots… or anything else, Callaghan glared at Krei.

"Hiro, Akari, I'm offering you more money than two 14 year olds could ever imagine," Krei offered.

Tadashi walked up behind Hiro and Akari, and they looked at him. He gave them a looked that said it was their own decision. They looked at each other and they knew they had the same decision.

Hiro sighed, "I appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei, bout our microbots aren't for sale."

"I thought you were smarter than that," Krei mumbled, but everyone heard, and Akari was extremely offended. They were 14 year old high school graduates for god's sake!

"Robert," Krei walked away, but Tadashi saw something in Krei's hand.

"Mr. Krei," Tadashi called out and Krei turned around, "That's Akari's and Hiro's," Tadashi informed him, gesturing to the microbot in Krei's hand.

He pretended to be shocked, "Oh. That's right," he said and tossed Hiro the microbot. Krei walked away, and his assistant looked at them.

"I look forward to seeing you both in class," Callaghan said as he handed two letters Akari and Hiro. They both gasped and Akari squealed. She ran to her brothers and gave them a hug.

"Today has been the best day ever!" Akari shouted.

Little did anyone know what was going to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7: Tadashi's Death

**Chapter 7**

Everyone exited the exhibition hall, because the showcase was over, and all of the scholarships were handed out. Hiro, Akari, and their friends and family walked out of the building, cheering on the two scholars. Aunt Cass decided to celebrate so she said to the group, "To the café! Dinner is on me!" Everyone agreed.

"Yeah! I love free food!" Fred shouted and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Aunt Cass? We'll catch up with you, ok?" Tadashi explained to Aunt Cass.

"Ok. See you at the café! Oh, I'm so proud of you two!" she hugged her family and went to the parking lot.

Akari, Hiro, and Tadashi walked over to the bridge that looked over the university.

"We know what you're going to say. You're going to say that "we should be proud of ourselves because we are finally using our gift for something important," Hiro imitated Tadashi. Akari laughed.

"Nope, I was just going to tell you that you're zipper was down for the entire show," Tadashi said while laughing.

"Ha-ha-hilarious," Hiro laughed and looked down. He gasped. _Zippp_ "Dude." He punched his brother.

"Welcome to nerd school, nerds," Tadashi said.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't give up on me…so thanks," Hiro said to his brother.

"I probably would be here, but it wouldn't be as fun without my twin. So thanks from me too," Akari thanked Tadashi and hugged him. She had such a close relationship with her brothers, she loved them so much.

Tadashi smiled. They could all hear an alarm, so Tadashi ran over to where the alarm was coming from. It was coming from the exhibition hall. Tadashi ran up to a woman coming out of the building. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah… b-but Professor Callaghan's still in there," she said and ran away from the building.

Tadashi looked at the building, and then at his siblings. He made the choice to run to the building. Akari watched his brother closely, so when he ran toward the building, she grabbed his arm.

"Tadashi no!" the twins yelled.

"Callaghan is in there. Someone has to help," Tadashi said heroically.

"But you'll d-die!" she cried.

"I'll be in and out. I promise," Tadashi said.

Tadashi ran into the building, his hat flying off as he ran. Hiro caught it and he looked up. He saw Akari running up the stairs, calling for Tadashi.

"Akari, no! Stop!" Hiro shouted, but she didn't hear him.

He tried run toward her. Akari got to the middle of the staircase when the building exploded. The blast pushed Hiro and Akari back, causing Akari to land unconscious at the bottom at the stairs since she was closer to the building. Hiro sat up, and saw Akari's body at the bottom of the staircase. He saw the burning building in front of them and realized Tadashi wasn't out. "TADASHI!" he shouted.

"TADASHI!" Hiro shouted again, and once again got no answer. Then he saw Akari.

He ran over to Akari. She was unconscious, and her head was bleeding. He held her close, and realized that she was the only sibling he had left. He cried and cried until an ambulance showed up. They ran over to him, and heard say, "Tadashi's gone, Akari. Don't leave me too!" the EMT's put Akari and Hiro in the back of the ambulance, and asked a few questions to Hiro.

"Son? What are your names?" a woman in the ambulance asked.

"H-Hiro and A-Akari H-Hamada," he sniffled.

"What happened?"

"An explosion," Hiro answered softly, tears falling down his face.

"Can you give us the name of some to contact?"

"My A-Aunt. C-C-Cassidy H-Hamada," he stammered.

No one asked anymore questions, because they could tell he was in a lot of pain. When they reached the hospital, they allowed him to go with his sister, because he needed an examination due to smoke inhalation.

Akari woke up once they reached the hospital, and she looked at her brother. He was looking down at Tadashi's hat, and tears were falling down his cheeks. She instantly realized that Tadashi didn't make it out alive. She sat up and cried. She put her head in her knees and sobbed. Hiro looked up at his sister.

"A-Akari?" Hiro asked softly.

"H-he's gone. Isn't he," she asked, not moving from her previous position.

"Y-Yes," Hiro choked out.

The twins sat next to each other and sobbed. Their older brother, their mentor, died. And they watched him die. They heard the door open, but they didn't care. They were suddenly engulfed into a hug by 5 more people. They instantly realized that it was Aunt Cass and their friends.

The hug ended, and everyone went their separate ways. The doctor had said that Akari was fine and could go home. When they got home, the twins went up the stairs and cried. They lied next to each other on the floor, with a large pillow underneath them. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor, scared to let go. Each other was all they had left.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I know I said that I wouldn't be online during my vacation, but here I am!. I was reading through my stories, and I saw mistakes (I HATE mistakes BTW), so I stole my mom's computer to fix them.**

 **Someone asked my to describe Akari's appearance in a future chapter, but I'm going to draw a picture of her and post it instead. Don't worry, I'm a good artist.**

 **In the next chapter the twins will meet Baymax, for the second time. Follow and Review! Tell people about my account please!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	8. Chapter 8: Baymax Returns

**Chapter 8**

Hiro and Akari spent every day in their room after Tadashi passed away. When they held Tadashi's funeral, they went out, but went back to their room after the funeral. Every time someone came to see them, they pushed them away. Hiro and Akari only had each other now.

They shut themselves out from the world, and didn't go anywhere. Aunt Cass was the only person allowed in their room. She tried to get them to go outside and eat, but they never left their room, and never touched the food Aunt Cass brought.

All they ever wanted was for Tadashi to come back, but they knew that could never happen, which made them depressed. Tadashi was their hero, their family, their best friend. They felt that his death was their fault. For three weeks they stayed in their room, letting the guilt consume them, until one day they discovered something that changed that.

The twins were sitting on their bean bag chairs, in the dark, just thinking about their guilt. Their Aunt walked in with two plates, filled with different kind of breakfast foods, trying to get them to eat. She saw that they hadn't touched their dinners, which wasn't a surprise, but she tried to cheer them up like she did every day.

"Hey you two," Aunt Cass greeted.

"Hey Aunt Cass," they both said softly.

"Mrs. Matsuda's in the café," she started, "she's wearing something super inappropriate for an 80-year-old. That always cracks you guys up... You should come down."

"Maybe later," Hiro responded.

"Yeah, Maybe," Akari agreed.

"Ok. The university called again," Aunt Cass said and walked over to a window and opened the blinds, "It's been a few weeks since classes started. But they said it's not too late to register." Aunt Cass placed the envelopes they got from the showcase on the desk.

"Ok thanks," Akari answered quickly, trying not to let the tears show.

"We'll think about it," Hiro answered and looked over at Akari. Tadashi being dead hurt her the most. She had the closest relationship with Tadashi, because when their parents died, Tadashi convinced her that one day things will be better, and that living with Aunt Cass would be fun, and he was right.

Aunt Cass went back down to the café, and Akari stood up. She pulled the blinds back down, and looked at the envelopes. She picked them up and threw them in the trash. Akari walked over to her desk and picked up her megabot, and she accidentally dropped it on her foot.

"Ow!" she shouted and fell on the floor.

"Akari? Are you ok?"

"No! I'm not ok! You know I'm not ok! Why on earth would you ask that?!" Akari screamed. Hiro walked over to Akari and tripped over his toolbox, falling face first on the floor. "Ow!" he shouted, but it was muffled because he was on the floor.

The twins heard a beeping sound coming from Tadashi's side of the room. They looked over and saw that Baymax was inflated. He squeezed through the tight walkway, but managed to get through and only knocked over a few books.

Baymax walked over to Akari and Hiro, and stopped when he reached them. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Hi Baymax. I didn't know that you were still-you know- uh, active," Hiro admitted.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine,"

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"A zero. I'm fine, really. You can shrink now,"

"Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"That's ok. No touching. I'm fine," Hiro said, backing up tripping on Akari, and caused them both to fall in a hole between their bed and desk.

"You have fallen,"

"Ya think?"

"Get off of me Hiro!"

He tried to push himself up, but he fell back down on top of Akari. She screamed in anger, which made Hiro want to get off her more. He reached up and pulled on a shelf, and the robots on it fell on top of Hiro and Akari.

"Ow," Hiro said.

"On a scale of 1 to-" Baymax asked.

"Ow!" Akari shouted.

"On a scale of-" Baymax asked.

"Ow!" Akari shouted again.

"On a scale-" Baymax asked again.

"Ow," Hiro shouted.

"On a sca-" Baymax asked again.

"Ow," Hiro shouted again.

"On a scale of 1 to 10-" Baymax asked again.

"OW!" Hiro and Akari both shouted.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked for the last time.

"10," Akari mumbled, but Baymax didn't hear it.

"Zero," Hiro answered.

"It is all right to cry," Baymax informed Hiro and picked both of them up.

"No, No, No, No, No," Hiro objected.

"Crying is a natural response to pain," Baymax informed Hiro.

"I'm not crying!" Hiro shouted.

"I am…" Akari cried.

"Everything will be alright. There, there," Baymax hugged Akari, and patted her head.

"I will scan you both now for injuries," Baymax informed the twins.

"Don't scan us," Hiro ordered.

"Scans complete," Baymax told them.

"Ugh," Akari replied in sadness.

"Unbelievable," Hiro said in annoyance.

"Neither of you have sustained injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you're experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence," Baymax explained, "Diagnosis: puberty."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. What?" Hiro and Akari asked in disbelief.

"Ok… time to shrink now," Hiro told Baymax and got his charger.

"You both should be expecting major changes in your body, like weight, height, sensitivity, and-" Baymax informed then Akari interrupted, not needing to hear anymore.

"No! That's enough! Stop talking!" Akari shouted.

"You may also experience strange and powerful new urges," Baymax continued to talk.

"Let's get you back in your luggage," Hiro said as he jumped on top of Baymax.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care,"

"Fine then. I'm satisfied with my ca- whoa!" Hiro fell on the floor and hit his head.

"Hiro!" Akari shouted.

"I'm ok," Hiro mumbled. Hiro popped his head up and reached on the bed to reveal a jacket. There was something moving its pocket. "Huh?"

He pulled a microbot out of the jacket pocket, "our microbots?" he held it out for Akari to see.

"This doesn't make any sense," Akari whispered.

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for young adolescents flowering into adulthood," Baymax answered.

"Not that Baymax," Hiro told Baymax.

"It's attracted to the other microbots, but that's impossible. They were destroyed in the fire," Akari explained to Baymax as Hiro placed the microbot in a petri dish.

"The dumb thing's broken," Hiro said and walked over to his desk.

"You're tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," Baymax informed them.

"Why don't you try to figure out where it's trying to go?" Akari told him.

"Well that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?" Baymax asked.

"Uh-huh. Absolutely," she told him, not really paying attention to the question. She turned around for a minute and when she turned back around, Baymax was gone.

"Hiro?" Akari whispered.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Baymax. He's gone!" Akari shouted.

"What?!" Hiro turned around and saw that Baymax was gone.

They opened all the blinds, and saw him walking down the street. They ran down the stairs and grabbed their shoes and jackets, trying to chase after their brother's invention.


	9. Chapter 9: The Warehouse Attack

**Chapter 9**

Akari and Hiro ran down the stairs, with their shoes and jackets on. They spotted Baymax walking down the street, and they were about reach the door of the café, when their Aunt came out of nowhere.

"Hiro? Akari?" Aunt Cass asked, surprised to see them out of their room for the first time in 3 weeks

"H-Hey Aunt Cass!" Hiro faked a smile.

"Wow, you two are up and-" Aunt Cass said before she was interrupted by Akari.

"Yeah… we both figured it was time," Akari stated, looking at Hiro to make sure he knew the plan.

"Are you registering for school?" Aunt Cass asked excitedly.

"Uh yes. We thought about what you said," Hiro started.

"It really inspired us. Come on Hiro!" Akari said quickly.

Aunt Cass smiled and gave them a huge hug, "oh guys! That's so great."

"Yep. Now we have to-" Akari started.

"Okay. Special dinner tonight. I'll whip up some chicken wings, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb," Aunt Cass offered.

"Ok sounds good. But we really need to go now," Hiro informed her.

"Last hug," Aunt Cass said, and they accepted.

Aunt Cass walked away while Akari fumbled with the doorknob. She finally opened it and the twins ran out the door, as fast as they could. They ran across town, chasing after the giant, white robot that no one seemed to notice. They ran down streets, through the train station, and down an alleyway, before they finally caught up to Baymax at the door of an abandoned warehouse.

"Baymax! Are you…are you crazy?" Akari panted.

"What…what are you doing?" Hiro panted next.

"I have found where your tiny robot wants to go," Baymax informed the twins.

"We told you its broken Baymax," Hiro stated.

"It's not trying to go any…" Akari trailed off as she grabbed the petri dish from Baymax. The bot inside only wanted to go one way, no matter what direction she was facing. "Hiro look."

Hiro saw that the bot was only heading in one direction. They need to find out why it wanted to go into the warehouse. He walked up to the doo with chains on it. "Locked."

The twins looked around and Akari spotted an open window on the second floor. "Hiro, there's an open window," she said, pointing to it.

"How are we going to climb up there?" Hiro asked.

Akari looked at Baymax. He could help them get up into the window. She pulled him in front of the window and began to climb on top of him, with Hiro behind her.

"Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm," Baymax rambled as the twins climbed on top of him.

"Yeah, yeah," Hiro answered as he climbed into the window.

Hiro stood up and pulled Akari up, with Baymax behind her. They turned around to look at their surroundings, when they heard a squeaking sound coming from the window. Hiro gasped. They both turned around to see Baymax stuck in the window.

"Oh no," Baymax said.

"Shh!"Akari hushed him.

"Excuse me while I let out some air," Baymax said and he squeaked as his vinyl body let out the air. Akari and Hiro stared at him until he finished squeaking.

"Are you done?" Hiro asked.

"Yes," Baymax breathed, letting out the last of the air. Akari pulled him in the window. "It will take me a moment to re-inflate," Baymax stated.

"Fine… just keep it down," Akari said and followed her brother down the stairs. Hiro was following the microbot in the petri dish and came across an open space with a blue glass room in the middle. They could see something moving, and the sound of a machine whirring. Hiro walked back around the corner and grabbed a broom, while Akari grabbed a mop. They walked toward the center of the room slowly, not sure what to expect when they got close enough to it.

Hiro and Akari looked in the glass, and saw a large machine putting something on a conveyor belt. They looked at the conveyor belt in shock. Akari dropped her mop and put her hands in the bucket. "Our microbots?"

Hiro looked at a board next to the conveyor belt. He saw a picture of a red bird, and looked at the rest of the board when Akari got his attention. "Hiro, look. Someone's making our microbots," Akari pointed to the numerous barrels full of microbots. They looked at the board, but they were interrupted before they could read anything important.

"Hiro? Akari?" Akari and Hiro screamed.

"Dude! You gave me a heart attack!" Hiro yelled.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators," Baymax said rubbing his hands together, "Clear."

"Stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression," Hiro explained.

Hiro heard a clattering coming from his jacket pocket, and realized it was his microbot. He pulled it out and saw it trying to jump out of the dish. He turned and saw Akari gaping in fear, then turned around himself. The microbots had come out of their barrels, and were chasing after them. Hiro ran while Akari pulled Baymax as fast as she could. "I am not fast," Baymax stated as he was being pulled.

"Yeah no kidding! Now come on, this way," Akari said as she followed her brother to the door of the warehouse.

"How are we going to get out of here genius?" Akari asked sarcastically.

"Kick it down!" Hiro said frantically.

"Punch it! Do something!" he shouted.

"I'll do something, like run!" Akari ran from the microbots, with Baymax and Hiro in tow.

They ran through the warehouse, climbing in ducts and running through hallways. They still hadn't shaken off the microbots. They ran up to the second floor and tried to push Baymax out the window. Akari turned around to see how close the microbots were, and she saw a man in a mask controlling them. She looked at him in fear and continued pushing Baymax out the window. Hiro and Akari had pushed him too hard though, because the next thing they both knew, they were dangling 14 feet out of the window, holding onto Baymax's legs.

"Ahh! Baymax!" Akari screamed. She was absolutely terrified of heights, and this didn't make anything better for her.

Hiro clutched Baymax's leg for dear life when they were pushed out the window. Baymax had grabbed Hiro and Akari, holding them protectively, so they wouldn't get hurt when they hit the ground. Akari and Hiro landed on the ground without a scratch. Baymax got a few holes but they weren't major. Akari and Hiro grabbed Baymax and ran as fast as they could for the police station.

"Come on. Hurry!" Akari shouted.


	10. Chapter 10: The Drunk Robot

**Chapter 10**

Hiro, Akari, and Baymax approached the police station, out of breath. They ran in frantically, and walked up to the front desk and filed a report.

"So you're telling me, a man in a kabuki mask attacked you two and balloon man over there with an army of miniature flying bots," the officer asked, not really believing their story.

"Microbots!" Hiro corrected him, holding up the petri dish with the bot inside.

"Microbots," the officer typed down on the report.

"Yes officer. He was controlling them telepathically, with a neurocranial transmitter," Akari explained. She noticed the officer's attitude. He didn't believe them.

"So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you two and balloon man," the officer asked again, looking over at Baymax, who was grabbing some pieces of tape to cover the holes on his deflated arm.

The officer was about to ask another question, when the sound of air hissing came from Baymax. Everyone in the room watched him tape up his arm.

"Did you file a report when your miniature bots were stolen?"

"No. We thought they were all destroyed in the fire," Akari explained.

"Look. We know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there. Tell him Baymax," Hiro told him.

"Yes officer. They are telling the truuuuuuth," Baymax slurred, and looked as if he were going to collapse.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiro asked.

"LLLOOOOWWW BAAAATTTTTERRRRYYYY," Baymax hiccupped and laughed.

"Whoa… whoa try to keep it together man," Hiro said, trying to help Baymax. Akari couldn't help but laugh at this hilarious situation.

"I'm healthcare, your personal Baymax companion," Baymax slurred, and Akari was laughing hysterically by now.

"Kids? Why don't we call your parents and get them down here," the officer turned around to pull out a clipboard.

"What?" Hiro asked, and Akari stopped laughing. They helped Baymax out the door before the officer could call their Aunt.

"We have to get him home to his charging station," Akari told Hiro. "Can you walk?" she asked Baymax.

"I will scan you now scan complete!" Baymax slurred and hiccupped, "Healthcare."

"Guess not," Hiro answered for him.

"Come on Hiro, let's get him back home," Akari told him, and they walked down the busy streets of San Fransokyo with a drunk looking robot.

* * *

By the time Hiro and Akari came home, it was dark outside. The café was closed so they had to enter their apartment the back way. Hiro opened the door slowly, so he could pop his head in and see if Aunt Cass was there. She wasn't. Hiro opened the door wider so he could let in Akari and Baymax. When Baymax entered, he was almost completely deflated and could barely walk.

"If Aunt Cass asks, we were at school all day, got it?" Akari asked and Hiro nodded.

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax whisper-shouted.

"Shh! You can't say those things in front of Aunt Cass!" Hiro told him, hoping Aunt Cass hadn't heard that.

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax whispered. He bumped into the wall, which caught Aunt Cass's attention from upstairs.

"Hiro, Akari? Are you home?" Aunt Cass shouted.

"Yeah Aunt Cass, it's us," Hiro shouted from downstairs.

"Plus one," Akari mumbled. The three of them walked up the stairs- the twins actually just carried Baymax up the stairs and stopped when they reached the top of the stairwell.

Aunt Cass looked at her niece and nephew and smiled. She pulled her hair behind her ear, "Aww! Look at you two! My little college geniuses!" she squealed. She turned around to get the food, "You're just in time, the wings are almost done."

"WWWWWWWIIIIINNNNNGGGGGSSSSSS!" Baymax shouted, and luckily, Aunt Cass thought it was from Akari and Hiro, so she replied, "Yeah Wings! Whee!"

Aunt Cass had her back turned, so Akari and Hiro saw this as an opportunity to get Baymax upstairs to his charging station. They struggled to get him up the stairs because Aunt Cass had started to set the table, but the finally managed to get all the way up the stairs, but they heard their Aunt say, "Ok… I want to hear all about-" meaning that she saw they were gone.

Hiro ran back down the stairs trying to think of a good excuse. "Well you see, since we both registered so late we've got a lot of work to catch up on," he said with a fake smile, and Aunt Cass bought it.

"Ok. But at least take some food for the road," she said, handing him to plates.

"Thanks Aunt Cass," he said and ran up the stairs to his room, where he saw Akari struggling to get Baymax to let go of Mochi.

"Hairy baby! Hairy baby," Baymax said while holding Mochi.

Hiro put the plates down on the table by the door- he knew they had no intention of eating it- and helped her get Baymax into his charging station.

"This doesn't make any sense," Hiro said quietly, looking at the microbot in his hand.

"Tadashi," Baymax said, looking at Tadashi's side of the room.

"What?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Tadashi," Baymax repeated.

"Tadashi's gone," Akari choked.

"When will he return?" Baymax asked.

"He's dead Baymax," Akari said, pulling the paper room divider so it covered his corner.

"Tadashi was in excellent health. With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life," Baymax stated, and Akari had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, and they fell anyway.

Hiro saw that Akari was to sad to say anything to Baymax about Tadashi, so he did it for her. "He should have. But there was a fire and…" Hiro couldn't finish so he sighed sadly. "Now… he's gone," Akari finished for him, stammering.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax said.

No. People keep saying he's not really gone as long as we remember him," Hiro informed him.

"It still hurts," Akari said and walked over to Hiro for a hug.

"I see no sign of physical injury," Baymax tilted his head.

"It's a different kind of hurt," Hiro told him.

Baymax walked off of the charging station and toward Hiro and Akari. "You are my patients, I would like to help," he said.

"You can't fix this one buddy," Hiro answered and fell back on the bed next to Akari. They both heard a whirring sound, and turned to face Baymax, who was receiving information from a computer just by placing his hand on the top. The screen flashed different colors and so did Baymax's stomach.

"What are you doing Baymax?" Akari asked.

"I am downloading a database on personal loss. Database downloaded," Baymax stated. "Treatments include: contact with friends and loved ones," he said holding his finger up.

"I am contacting your friends now," Baymax told them.

Akari jumped up and tried to get him not to contact their friends, "No! No! No! d-don't do that," she stammered.

"You're friends have been contacted,"

Hiro stood up, next to Akari, "Unbelievable," they both said.

Baymax wrapped himself around them. "What are you doing now?" Akari asked.

"Other treatments include: compassion and physical reassurance. You will be alright. There, there," Baymax said and patted the tops of their heads.

Akari giggled, "Thank you, Baymax," she said. Baymax released them from the hug.

"I am sorry about the fire," Baymax apologized.

"Don't apologize Baymax. It wasn't you're fault. It was an accident," Akari said softly.

Hiro looked at the petri dish on his desk. "Unless…unless it wasn't," he muttered.

"Hiro? What are you talking about?" Akari asked, worriedly.

"The s-showcase. That guy in the mask stole our microbots," he told Akari, "then he set the fire to cover his tracks." Hiro stammered.

Akari gasped. His explanation made sense. Their microbots weren't fire-proof. "He's responsible for Tadashi," Akari said angrily, "we have to catch that guy Hiro."

"You're right," Hiro said and looked at Baymax, "I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Akari asked.

"Let's go to the garage and I'll explain," Hiro answered, and Akari nodded.

They began to walk out the door, when Hiro turned around and said, "We need Baymax for this."


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

**Chapter 11**

Akari grabbed Baymax's arm and ran down the stairs to follow Hiro. They snuck past their Aunt Cass, who was watching a comedy in the dark with Mochi. They walked down the stairs as quietly as they could, and had to walk up the stairs once to get Baymax to come down. They walked out the door, and headed to the garage.

"So…what's your plan?" Akari asked.

"My plan is that we upgrade Baymax, and get him to fight the guy in the mask," Hiro explained.

"And why are we in here?" Akari asked.

"Because we have the technology in here to give Baymax a new chip and some armor," Hiro told her.

"Oh. Ok, I understand it now," Akari stated.

"Good. You work on the armor, and I'll work on his chip," Hiro said, turning to his attention to the computer.

"Let's do this," Akari said to herself, and walked over to the machine. She began to design a greenish-gray armor for Baymax.

"Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.

"Absolutely," the twins both answered.

About an hour later, all of Baymax's armor was finished, and Akari put it on him. Hiro was finished with Baymax's chip and opened the access port. He was about to put in, but stopped when he saw Tadashi's Baymax chip. _"Don't worry Tadashi, we'll find who is responsible for the fire,"_ he thought, and put the chip in the access port.

"I have some concerns," Baymax started, "This armor undermines my non-threatening huggable design."

"That's kind of the point buddy… you look sick!" Hiro said happily.

"I cannot be sick. I am a robot," Baymax stated.

"It's just an expression," Akari explained.

"I also fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion," Baymax admitted.

"You want to keep us healthy… don't you?" Hiro asked, and pulled out a piece of wood, "Punch this."

Baymax punched the piece of wood in half, causing both Akari and Hiro to cheer. They spent the next half-an-hour practicing the moves on the chip, so Baymax could master the moves.

"Hammer fist!" Hiro shouted. Baymax split 3 pieces of wood in half.

"Side kick!" Hiro shouted again. Baymax kicked a table.

"Knife hand!" Akari shouted. Baymax split 3 pieces of wood.

"Back kick!" Akari shouted again. Baymax destroyed the table

"GUMMY BEARS!" Hiro and Akari shouted at the same time, and Baymax got 2 bags of gummy bears.

"Yes!" Akari whisper-shouted.

"Fist-bump!" Akari cheered, and Hiro fist-bumped her.

"Fist-bump is not in my fighting database," Baymax informed her.

"No. this isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do when they're excited or pumped up. Watch," Hiro explained, and let Baymax watch them fist-bump.

"Now you try," Hiro held out his hand and Baymax fist-bumped it.

"Ba-da-la-la-la-la," Baymax said, imitating an explosion.

Akari laughed, "Now you're getting it."

"I will add fist-bump to my care giving matrix," Baymax said.

"Alright then," Hiro said and zipped up his jacket, "Let's go get that guy."

Hiro opened the garage. Akari followed Hiro and Baymax followed the twins back to the warehouse, "Come on," Hiro whispered.

* * *

 **Ok guys... I know what I'm about to say may seem evil, but I'm sorry. I have to take a break from writing my stories. I'm just way behind on my summer assignments because of this, so I just need to do a couple stories less. But don't worry, as soon as I can, I'll begin posting the chapters to the stories again, which could be in 2 weeks at the least, or 1 month at the most. I'm really sorry guys! Please don't hate me! I'm going to post a few more chapters of my other stories today, but until I'm finish my summer assignment, I have to put my posting on pause. I AM REALLY REALLY TRULY SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **Until next time (Which will hopefully be soon) Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	12. Chapter 12: The Car Chase

**Chapter 12**

Hiro, Akari, and Baymax walked through the darkest parts of the town to get to the warehouse they were at earlier that day. They didn't want to be noticed, so they stayed out of the light. When they finally got to the warehouse, Akari and Hiro stayed behind Baymax while he kicked the door down with one of his new karate moves. As soon as the door was kicked down, Hiro jumped out and shouted, "Get him Baymax!"

Akari stepped out from behind Baymax, "He's gone."

"I figured that out," Hiro told her.

Hiro heard a clinking coming from his jacket pocket. He pulled out the Petri dish, and saw that the microbot was trying to lead them somewhere again.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," Baymax stated.

"Come on," Hiro said, and Akari and Baymax followed him. He began walking faster and faster toward the Port of San Fransokyo. Hiro had almost fallen in, but Baymax grabbed his hoodie before he fell in. "Whoa!" he said as Baymax pulled him back.

"Always wait 1 hour after eating before swimming," Baymax stated. The microbot that Hiro had been holding fell out of the Petri dish into the port. "Hey!" he shouted.

Hiro and Akari looked into the fog, and noticed that something was coming their way, and they ran behind one of the many crates in the port, with Baymax running behind them. Hiro and Akari peeked to the side of the crate they were hiding behind, to see the man in the mask that attacked them earlier was coming out of the port with a large piece of metal with a red sparrow on the side of it, like the one they had seen in the warehouse earlier that day.

They went back behind the crate, and Baymax scanned them. "Both of your heart rates have increased dramatic-" Baymax said, but he was interrupted by Hiro.

"Shh… time to use those new upgrades," he whispered, and Akari stepped behind Baymax as she saw two lights in the distance. The lights got brighter, and then they stopped in front of them. Hiro turned and gasped. The lights turned off, and Hiro watched their friends get out of the car.

"Hiro?" they asked.

"No, no no! Get out of here! Go!," Hiro whispered, and Akari stepped out from behind Baymax.

"Akari?" they asked again. Akari rolled her eyes.

"Please leave! Now!" she whispered.

"What are you two doing out here?" Wasabi asked.

"We're just out for a walk," Hiro stammered, "It helps with our pubescent …mood swings."

"Is that Baymax?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah, but," Akari answered, but she was interrupted by Gogo.

"Why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?" Gogo asked.

"I also know karate," Baymax said.

"You guys need to go," Hiro said quickly.

"Please don't push away guys, we're here for you. That's why Baymax contacted us," Honey Lemon told them.

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax said to them, "Who would like to share their feelings first?"

"Ooh. I'll go. Ok. My name is Fred and it's been 30 days since my last… holy mother of megazon!" Fred shouted.

The man in the mask had heard the entire conversation, because he lifted a crate, and revealed himself in his mask to the group. Honey Lemon took a picture of him, while everyone else stammered.

"Ah…" Wasabi said.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred asked.

"Honey Lemon took another picture of him, but she accidentally had the flash on, which irritated the man in the mask. He dropped the crate, and everyone thought they were going to be squished. Wasabi screamed.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, no!" he shouted. Wasabi was waiting for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes, and saw that Baymax was holding the crate above everyone.

"Go!" Hiro shouted, and everyone ran except for him and Akari. Gogo turned back around to get them. "Baymax! Get him!" Hiro shouted, pointing to the man in the mask.

Gogo pulled them by their arms and shoved them in the backseat of Wasabi's car. "No, no, no, no, no! what are you doing?" they both asked her.

"I'm saving your lives," she said and closed the door.

Wasabi started the car, but Hiro continued to argue, "Baymax can handle that guy!"

They watched as the man in the mask threw Baymax in the air, and he landed in the open sunroof of Wasabi's car.

"Oh, no," Baymax said.

"Wasabi…" Honey Lemon started.

"Good bye!" Wasabi said to the man in the mask, and they all drove off.

"Hiro, Akari. Explanation. Now!" Gogo ordered.

"He stole our microbots," Akari said.

"He started the fire," Hiro said.

"We don't know who he is!" they both said at the same time.

"Baymax! Palm-heel strike!" Hiro shouted, and Baymax pushed them further away from the microbots.

Wasabi was driving through the empty town at a moderate speed, which of course annoyed Gogo because she liked to go fast. The masked man followed them through the town, but nobody knew why he was following them. He was catching up, and Gogo decided to give directions to get him of their tail.

"Hard left!" she shouted. When Wasabi turned, Fred's face was smashed into the window. He turned and looked out of the back window of the car at the man in the mask.

"That mask, the black suit," Fred observed, "We're under attack by a super villain, people!" he looked at Honey Lemon, who was looking at him like he was crazy. "I mean, how cool is that? I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool!"

Wasabi began to speed up more as the approached a hill in the road, but then stopped abruptly at a red light. "Why are we stopped?" Gogo asked.

"The light's red," Wasabi replied.

"There are no red lights, IN A CAR CHASE!" she screamed, and then the light turned green, so Wasabi drove off.

"Why is he trying to kill us?" Wasabi asked, and then put his head out the window, and looked at the man in the mask. "Uh… why are you trying to kill us?"

"It's classic villain. We've seen too much!" Fred stated.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know he's trying to kill us," Honey Lemon said optimistically.

"CAR!" Fred shouted, as a car was flying through the air, threatening to hit them.

Akari saw the car flying through the air and she screamed. She thought she was going to die.

"He's trying to kill us!" Honey Lemon said, completely forgetting her last comment.

The car would've hit them if Wasabi hadn't made a right hand turn. But he turned his blinker on, which annoyed Gogo.

"Did you just turn your blinker on?" she asked in disbelief.

"You have to indicate your turn. It's the law!" Wasabi shouted at her.

"That's… it," she said. She put her jump on the dashboard, and scooted Wasabi's chair all the way back so she could drive. She sat on Wasabi's lap, and drove the car at the fastest speed possible.

She tried her best to lose the man in the mask by making sharp turns, running red lights, and pulling the handbrake stunt she learned, but he kept catching up to them. They passed a train, and Hiro finally decide to speak.

"Stop the car. Akari, Baymax, and I can take this guyyyy," he said, but the man in the mask pulled the door open with his microbots, causing him to almost fall out if Baymax hadn't caught him.

"Hiro!" Akari shouted in horror and she watched her brother almost fall out of a moving car.

Baymax pulled Hiro back into the car, in the passenger seat next to Akari, and put the seatbelt over the two of them. "Seatbelts save lives. Buckle up every time," he said, and went back up on the roof.

Hiro was breathing heavily, and Akari was close to hyperventilating when the microbots formed a tube around them, and the exit was getting smaller and smaller, but Gogo kept driving towards it.

"Baymax, hold on!" Hiro shouted as he held on tight to the seat.

"We're not gonna make it," Wasabi said.

"We're gonna make it," Honey Lemon retorted.

"We're not gonna make it," Wasabi repeated.

"We're gonna make it," Honey Lemon repeated.

"We're not gonna make it!" Wasabi shouted.

"We're gonna make it!" Honey Lemon shouted back.

They all screamed as the tunnel closed, but Gogo broke through it, and landed on the port, but the car was still moving at a high speed.

"We made it! Yes!" Wasabi shouted. The port kept getting closer and closer, but no matter how hard Gogo hit the brakes, the car wouldn't stop, and they all screamed when the car drove into the port, sinking down to the bottom.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sort of back. I still have a few more things left on my summer assignment, but I'm almost done, YAY! I'm going to be updating a couple of stories until Saturday, 'cuz I'm going to be camping all next week, but then I'll be back!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	13. Chapter 13: Look For A New Angle

**Chapter 13**

The car was filling up with water fast, because the side door was missing. The group took a deep breath, and let the car fill up with water. They needed to get out, and they were trying to get out of the car before they ran out of air. Baymax was removing his armor, and they all got out of the car. They grabbed onto Baymax, who helped them float to the surface. When they reached the surface, they all gasped for air. Hiro looked around, but he didn't see his sister.

"Where's Akari?" he asked frantically.

No one answered. She was still in the car, stuck under the seatbelt that Hiro slipped through easily, almost out of air. She began to fell dizzy, and her eyelids became heavy, so she let unconsciousness overtake her.

"She's still down there!" Hiro shouted, "We have to get her!"

Wasabi agreed to go back down with Hiro, since it was his car down at the bottom of the port. They both took the deepest breaths they could, and head back under. The rest of the group stayed on top of Baymax.

Hiro swam down to the car as fast as he could, because he was so worried for his sister. He didn't want to lose another sibling, so that's what kept him motivated to get to Akari. He and Wasabi got to the car, where they saw an unconscious Akari, gripping to the seatbelt.

"She couldn't get out of it," Hiro thought.

Wasabi pulled a pair of scissors from the glove box, and cut the seatbelt so they could pull her out. They were both running out of air, so they pulled her out, and swam up to the surface as fast as they could. When they all surfaced, Hiro threw Akari's wet, lifeless looking body on top of Baymax, and held onto his arm.

"Your injuries all require my attention, and your body temperatures are low. Akari's body temperature is extremely low, and she has water in her lungs. I suggest we get to land as quick as possible," Baymax stated.

Gogo and Fred pushed Baymax and began kicking in the direction of the shore. They approached the dock, and Hiro quickly pulled Akari onto the dock after pulling himself up. He looked scared, because by now, Akari wasn't breathing at all. Everyone pushed Baymax up on the dock, and watched nervously and he performed CPR on Akari. After a few minutes of silence, except for Baymax, Akari shot up, and coughed up the water in her lungs. Hiro immediately ran over to her and squeezed her. Everyone was glad she was ok, but she looked a little mad… at Hiro. Once she breathed enough air, she stood up, and glared at Hiro. He was confused, why was she so mad at him?

"You just left me at the bottom of the port in a car!" she shouted at him, "You easily slipped out of the seatbelt, and you didn't even try to help me!" She was holding back her tears.

"I thought you could get out like me, and when we surfaced, it was Wasabi and I who went back down to get you!" Hiro explained, "I'm sorry…" he said sincerely.

"Just don't do it again… should it ever happen again," Akari said to him, and enveloped him in a hug.

"So… now what?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We should get somewhere that's safe," Wasabi stated.

"I know a place," Fred said, and began to walk off, gesturing for everyone else to follow him.

* * *

30 minutes later, Fred had led everyone to a neighborhood with really big houses. They were all shivering, but continued to follow Fred. He turned a corner into the yard of the largest house they'd ever seen.

"Where are we?" Honey Lemon asked.

Fred walked up to the doorstep, and everyone stopped to watch him. "Fred? What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

Fred turned around to face them, "Oh! Welcome to mi casa. That's French for front door."

"It's really… not," Honey Lemon said.

"Listen nitwit," Gogo started, "A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us. I'm not in mood for any of your…" Gogo stopped talking when a man opened the door.

"Welcome home, Master Frederick," the man said.

"Heathcliff, my man!" Fred shouted happily.

The group looked at Fred in shock. They couldn't say anything. Fred turned his attention to them, "Come on in guys. We'll be safe in here."

"Gimme some," Fred said to Heathcliff, who gave him a fistbump. He held his fist up as everyone else walked by, and Baymax stopped to fist bump him. Akari laughed when she heard Baymax say, "Ba-da-la-la-la-la."

As they walked through the house, Honey Lemon found the courage to speak. "Freddie, this is your house?"

"I thought you lived under a bridge," Gogo stated.

"Well, technically, it belongs to my parents. They're on a vacay on the family island. We should totally go there some time. Frolic," Fred explained. He clapped his hands and a door opened. They all entered, and were shocked at what the room looked like. The door closed behind Gogo, who also looked shocked at the sight of the room.

"You gotta be kidding me," she mumbled.

Honey Lemon gasped. She was looking at a narwhal with a note on it that said, "Fred, do not touch! –Fred."

"If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I think this would be the weirdest thing I've seen today," Wasabi stated as he stared at a painting of a "Jacked up" Fred riding a tiger.

"My brain hates my eyes for seeing this," he mumbled.

Hiro and Akari walked over to the table in the center of the room and sat down together on the bench. Hiro grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and began to draw a picture. Baymax walked over to the two of them and scanned them.

"Your body temperatures are still low," Baymax told him, but neither of them were really paying attention.

"Yeah. Uh-huh," Hiro mumbled.

Hiro and Akari felt pressure on top of them, only to realize it was Baymax hugging them and warming them up with his heater. Hiro rolled his eyes and continued drawing, while Akari put her head on the table and enjoyed the warmth. Fred jumped on Baymax and groaned.

"It's like spooning a warm marshmallow," he said.

Honey Lemon joined him, then Wasabi and Gogo. "Hmm… it's so nice," Honey Lemon said.

"Oh yeah, that's toasty," Wasabi said as he leaned on Baymax.

Gogo leaned onto Baymax's arm and yawned, "Good robot."

Hiro finished the drawing on the piece of paper. Akari looked up and realized that was the bird they had seen at the port and in the warehouse. He held it up and showed to everyone.

"Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?" Hiro asked.

"Yes! It's a bird!" Fred shouted.

"No. the man in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it," Hiro explained.

Baymax stood up and turned his heater off. "Apprehending the man in the mask with improve both Hiro and Akari's emotional state."

"Apprehend him?" Gogo asked, "We don't even know who he is!"

"I have a theory," Fred stated, and ran over to his comic book collection. Everyone else sat down on the couch. He came back a few minutes later with 3 comic books in his hand. He gave one to Hiro, Wasabi, and Gogo.

"Dr. Slaughter, MD?" Wasabi asked.

"Actually millionaire weapons designer, Malcolm Chazzletick," Fred stated.

"The Annihilator?" Hiro asked.

"Behind the mask, industrialist Reid Axworthy," Fred explained.

"Baron von Destruct- oh just get to the point!" Gogo shouted.

"Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us, is none other than…" Fred paused and turned on his TV, "Voila! Alister Krei."

"What?" Hiro and Akari asked in disbelief.

"Think about it… Krei wanted your microbots, but you two said no. But rules don't apply to a man like Krei," Fred explained his theory.

"There's no way," Hiro started.

"He's too high profile," Akari finished for him.

"Then who was that guy in the mask?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know. We don't know anything about him," Hiro admitted.

"His blood type is AB-negative. Cholesterol levels are…" Baymax started, but was interrupted.

"Baymax… You scanned him?!" Akari and Hiro asked at the same time.

"Do you two practice that?" Wasabi asked, and Akari shook her head. Hiro continued to walk towards Baymax.

"I am programmed to asses everyone's healthcare needs," Baymax stated, and showed Hiro the masked man's information.

Hiro laughed and put a hand through his hair, "We can use the data from your scan to find him."

"You'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo. And might take, I don't know, forever," Gogo told him.

"No. We just have to look for a new angle," Akari retorted, and Hiro picked up one of Fred's robot action figures.

"I could upgrade Baymax's sensor, that way I could scan the whole city at the same time," Hiro paused, "Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you."

"I get it," Akari told Hiro, understanding what he meant.

"Upgrade who, now?" Wasabi asked.

"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax told them.

"Ok, I like where this is heading," Fred laughed.

"We can't go up against that guy, we're nerds!" Wasabi shouted.

"Hiro, Akari, we want to help. But we're just… us," Honey Lemon stated.

"No…" Hiro started, and stepped on to the couch, with Akari following suit, "You can be… way more."

Gogo stood up, "Tadashi Hamada was our best friend," she said, but then continued, "We're in."

"Can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins. We're gonna be superheroes!" Fred shouted with glee.

"Tomorrow we can meet at our house to get started," Hiro said happily.

Akari gasped, "Home! Hiro! Aunt Cass must be worried sick about us! It's past midnight!"

"Oh, crap! See you tomorrow guys, we gotta go," Hiro said, and grabbed Baymax, pulling him out the door.

* * *

They practically ran back to the café, which luckily wasn't far, but they knew they were screwed when they saw all the lights on still. They snuck into the garage and deactivated Baymax. After they did that, they closed the garage and went to the door of the apartment.

They both hesitated before opening the door, and wondered what Aunt Cass would say to them. Hiro opened the door, and they walked in as quiet as possible, so quiet they could hear their Aunt pacing upstairs. When they reached the top of the staircase, Aunt Cass saw them and hugged them both tight.

"Where have you two been? It's after 1 A.M.! I went up to your room around 10, and neither of you were there! I was so worried!" Aunt Cass bombarded them with guilt for leaving, but they had a good reason for leaving, which they weren't going to tell her about.

"Sorry Aunt Cass," Akari mumbled.

"Why do you two smell like salt water? Were you at the port? You know how I feel about that place," Aunt Cass told them.

"Again, we're really sorry Aunt Cass," Hiro said, and they both walked up the stairs to their room, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Making The Suits

**Chapter 14**

Akari was the first to wake up the next morning. She looked at the clock next to the bed, "Ugh… 7:30? Really?" she mumbled into her pillow. The memories of the night before were flooding in her mind. She shot up, and hit her head on the top of the bunk bed.

"Ow…" she whined.

"Akari?" Hiro asked, half-asleep.

"Get up Hiro," Akari shook Hiro awake.

"Why? What time is it?" Hiro asked sleepily.

"7:35," Akari looked over at the clock.

Hiro groaned, "Why do I have to wake up so early?"

"Do you not remember what you told the group last night bonehead?" Akari asked.

"What did I say?" Hiro mumbled.

Akari said nothing. Instead she began to count down under her breath, "In 3, 2, 1…"

Right after she said 1, Hiro shot up and fell off the top bunk of the bed. Akari began to laugh hysterically. She helped him up off the floor.

"You still smell like the port," Akari stated.

"So do you," Hiro retorted.

"Ok, so we both smell," Akari laughed, "When is the group coming over?"

"10," Hiro informed her.

"So that gives us time to shower," Akari stated.

"Yeah," Hiro agreed.

"I call going first!" Akari shouted and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door in Hiro's face, and started her shower.

An hour later, both siblings were clean and dressed. They both grabbed their sneakers- Hiro's were burgundy, and Akari's were sky-blue- and their hoodies- navy blue and light purple- and head down the stairs to the garage. The café downstairs was open, so they didn't have to sneak past their Aunt.

They were in their garage all day. When their friends arrived, they decided to incorporate their project into their suits. They got the sizes of everyone, and the technology needed to make the suits. Hiro worked on Wasabi's and Fred's, while Akari worked on Honey Lemon's and Gogo's.

Akari worked on Honey Lemon's suit first. She put all of Honey Lemon's chemistry supplies into a purse she made to match her suit. It was pink with an orange strap. The suit was carbon fiber-all of them were-it was pink, and it went down to her mid-thigh in a skirt form. Instead of her usual heels, Honey Lemon decided to have boots on her suit so she could walk around easier. The rest of her suit were legging and laced gloves that were a dark magenta, so the matched her suit. The helmet was also pink, with a communication system and a visor that could become tinted with the push of a button of the side of the helmet-all of the suits' helmets can do that.

Akari finished Honey Lemon's suit and worked on Gogo's. She got a copy of all Gogo's electro-magnetic suspension notes for her bike to use on her suit. Gogo's suit was yellow and black. Her suit was black spandex, down from her chest down to her ankles. Her boots went from her feet to the middle of her lower-leg. Her suit had electro-magnetic wheels for her boots, and disk shields that also connected with the yellow armor over her arms.

After Akari finished her friend's suits, she was exhausted. It was around 8 P.M., and she had been working non-stop all day. She looked over at her brother, who fell asleep on the desk. He looked like he was almost finished with Wasabi's. She giggled to herself. He must have fallen asleep a while ago. She walked over to his work station, and gently shook him.

"Hiro…" she whispered.

"Mmmm…" he mumbled.

"Hiro…" she said a little bit louder, and he began to stir.

"Whaddya want?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Let's go upstairs Hiro, you fell asleep again," she told him.

Hiro rubbed his eyes and sat up. He yawned and stood up, leaning up against Akari. She helped him up the stairs, and into his bed, where he fell asleep instantly. Akari laid in her bed, and fell asleep with a smile on her face, because they were doing something for Tadashi.

Hiro woke up at about 8:30 the next morning to finish his friend's suits. He climbed out of bed, and looked at his sister. He decided not to wake her since she had finished the suits she was supposed to do. He walked down the stairs to the garage, and passed by his sleeping Aunt on the couch.

He walked over to his work station, and continued working on Wasabi's suit. It was a lightish green color for his top so it could protect his chest. The bottom was like a loose pair of pants tied around the waist line. His weapon was laser induced plasma experiment. He placed the technology on gloves that would match Wasabi's armor. Wasabi had told him specifically not to give him a helmet, so Hiro gave him a pair of goggles that had an earpiece, and the lenses could tint if they didn't want to be recognized somewhere.

He printed all of the stuff for Wasabi's suit from his 3-D printer. While it was printing, Hiro looked at the suits Akari had made. He had to admit that he was impressed that she finished both suits in one day, while he barely finished one. Hiro and Akari agreed to divide the work in half, meaning Hiro would do 3 suits, including his own, and Akari would do 3 suits, including her own. They also agreed that they would make Baymax's armor together. Akari would work on the design and the color, while Hiro would work on the technology and the weapons that Baymax would use.

After all Wasabi's suit had been printed, he got to work on Fred's. He knew this would be difficult, because he was going to make it breathe fire. It was going to be blue and orange, and that it could super-jump was all he told Fred. Hiro was going to surprise Fred and make his suit look like the fire-breathing dragon from his comic book. It had 3 eyes, and a circular mouth-so the fire could breathe out of it. One of the eyes was one way transparent, so he could see out of his costume, but no one could see in. he also made the top removable, like everyone else's helmets in a way. The suit was finished and he printed it out on his 3-D printer.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He looked at the clock on the wall next to him. It read 10:30. Usually, Akari would've been out by now, so he went to go check on her. He walked up the stairs to their room, and saw her still sleeping soundly. Hiro smiled, she looked so peaceful. "Not for long," Hiro thought, and then grinned while walking over to her.

He blew in her ear, and she stirred a little bit, but made no effort to wake up. Then he flopped right on top of her, which caused her to scream because she was startled by all the extra weight on top of her. She shot up so fast that she hit her head on the top bunk of the bed.

"AHHH!" she screamed, and then rubbed her forehead, "Ow…"

Hiro laughed hysterically. He fell right off her onto the floor, still laughing.

"Hiro!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked innocently, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Why did you wake me up?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said simply, "Because I wanted to."

"What time is it?" she asked, irritated.

"10: 42," Hiro answered.

"What? How did I sleep for so long?" Akari asked.

"I don't know, but while you were asleep I finished Fred and Wasabi's suits," Hiro said happily.

"That's good. Now we each have to do our own and Baymax's," Akari stated.

"Yep. And that's why I woke you up," Hiro informed her.

"So you do know why you woke me up?" Akari asked sarcastically.

"Yep. Now hurry up sleepy head," Hiro said and pulled Akari out of bed down the stairs. She still had her outfit on from yesterday, and so did Hiro, but neither of them cared.

They walked into the garage and began designing Baymax's suit. They both agreed that Baymax should fly, and have rocket fists. Then can the decision on who would get to fly with Baymax. Hiro won rock-paper-scissors, but then Akari decided she would make her suit fly, so they could fly together. Hiro agreed and began to work on the inner workings of the suit, while Akari picked the colors and designed it.

Akari made Baymax's suit red, but it had a purple stomach plate because she ran out of red color ink. Neither of them minded though, because it actually looked good. They finished Baymax's suit and hour and a half later, and with more than half the day left to kill, they worked on their suits. They were both purple, but Akari's made her a much lighter shade, almost like lavender.

Since Akari wouldn't be flying with Baymax, she made a collapsible board that took the shape of her shoes when she wasn't flying. Then she made the thruster, which she made able to go the same speed as Baymax on full thrust. Her suit was simpler than most of the team's suits, her boots went up to a few inches below her knees. Then from her knees to her chest was black spandex-like everyone else's suits, except for Honey Lemon. The top of her armor was much like Gogo's, except it was in lavender, and the chest plate went down a couple inches lower. Her gloves could shoot balls of plasma, but they couldn't really hurt anyone too bad, it would just stun them. On the side of her helmet,-which she worked on after she finished her suit-she had 2 buttons. One tinted the visor and one activated and deactivated her board.

Akari printed her suit on the 3-D printer, and she was proud of her work. She put her suits with everyone else's and watched Hiro finish his suit.

Hiro's suit was a dark purple with black spandex covering the parts that weren't covered in armor. He put magnetic circles on the back of Baymax's suit, so he put them on his gloves, knees, and shoes. His visor was also dark purple, but it had a red stripe going through the middle of his helmet, except his visor, which could also tint. Akari smiled when he printed his suit. They were finally finished, so they needed to tell everyone to meet at Fred's house the next day. Hiro put his suit with everyone else's and they went upstairs, locking the garage door behind them. They didn't need Aunt Cass seeing their suits and her asking what they were up to, because they didn't need to be told that what they're doing is dangerous.

They changed into their pajamas, and before they went to sleep, they called up the group, who all agreed to meet at Fred's house the next day at 11:00. For the first time in a month, both twins fell asleep with soft smiles on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15: Training and Akuma Island

**Chapter 15**

Akari and Hiro were up at 8:30 the next morning. Nobody except the two of them had seen their suits, so they were both excited to show them off. The matter of transportation was a bit of an issue, but they found a way around it. Wasabi had just gotten a new car, so he could pick them, as long as it didn't result in them all landing in the bottom of the port again.

They got dressed, and grabbed their hoodies, then they unlocked the garage and walked inside quietly. They placed everyone's armor in small boxes-Baymax needed a big one-and when Wasabi pulled up, they put the six boxes in the trunk-Hiro and Akari put their armor in the same box.

Wasabi picked up Honey Lemon and Gogo, and they got to Fred's house at 10:45. Fred let them in early, because he really wanted to see everyone's suits. They all helped get the boxes into the backyard, were they told everyone what they found out about the man in the mask.

"Ok, so Akari and I found that the neuro transmitter is in the mask. So if we get the mask, he can't control the bots," Hiro stated, and everyone nodded in understanding.

They put Akari, Hiro, and Baymax's armor aside for the time being, because they wanted to show their off last. First Honey Lemon went. She came outside in her armor. She was amazed at the detail, and she absolutely loved her bag.

Akari had told everyone that they made a fake model of the mask, so they could practice using their gear. Heathcliff volunteered to be Yokai. (A/N: That's what they're calling the man in the mask if you didn't already know that.)

Honey Lemon used her gear to create a chemical, and reluctantly threw it, because she didn't want to hurt Heathcliff. She threw it at his feet, and the chemical grew to his waist, making him stuck in place. Then she walked up to him, and grabbed the mask, giving him a hug after taking the mask.

Next was Gogo. She came outside with her skates off, and put them on while she was sitting on the stair case. She stood up, but then fell down. Hiro offered to help her up but she refused. She stood back up and wobbled, but then she got the hang of it. She sped around Heathcliff a couple of times, picking up speed. She grabbed the end of a hose, and wrapped him up in it, while taking the mask after she was finished tying him up. She handed the mask to Hiro and skated over to Honey Lemon on the deck.

Fred was next up. When he opened the box with his suit, he smiled wide. He put it on, and Hiro helped put the helmet part on. Akari told him how to activate the fire, and he was off. He super-jumped, and breathed fire around Heathcliff. He snuck up behind him, and grabbed the mask.

Finally, it was Wasabi's turn. Hiro had shown him the safety lock on his plasma gloves, so he couldn't unintentionally hurt someone. He saw that Heathcliff was shooting tennis balls at him, and when it came in contact with his gloves, it cut right in half. He sliced all of the tennis balls in half, and then did the same thing with the tennis ball shooter. He turned off his plasma gloves, and grabbed the mask from Heathcliff. He high-fived Hiro and Akari.

Akari didn't need to practice her suit, since she had done it while Gogo was changing into her suit. Nobody had seen her practice, and nobody knew what her suit looked like, except for Hiro. They both told everyone to stay on the deck while they put on their suits and Baymax's suit. Their suits were easy to put on, but Baymax's was hard. It took then about 15 minutes to get all of Baymax's armor on. Then they both told Baymax to stay where her was, and went to go get their friends.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Hiro called, and the twins both smiled as they led them to the field. They were admiring the suits the twins were wearing, but they followed and Hiro began talking. "I'd like to introduce, Baymax 2.0."

They all looked at Baymax in awe. Fred gasped, "He glorious."

"Hello," Baymax waved. Akari laughed when a butterfly landed on his finger, and he tried to follow it. Hiro stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Focus," Hiro told him, and he stopped following the butterfly, "Show 'em what you got buddy."

Baymax didn't move. He didn't understand what Hiro meant until Hiro whispered, "The fist. Show them the fist."

Baymax stood in a pose with his fist in the air. He looked at Hiro at he stood behind him. "Ba-da-la-la-la-la."

Akari began to laugh a little harder. Even the others were laughing. "No, not that," Hiro chuckled, "The thing, the other thing."

Finally, Baymax understood, because he shot a rocket fist at the statue by the wall across the field, and the fist returned a minute later. Everyone gasped.

"Rocket fist makes Freddy so happy!" Fred jumped in excitement.

"That's just one of his new upgrades," Akari stated, walking up to Baymax and Hiro.

"Baymax, wings," Hiro said, and wings came out of Baymax's suit. Hiro climbed on Baymax's back, and Akari pressed the button on her helmet that activated her board.

"No way," Fred said enviously.

"Thrusters," Hiro said, and Baymax began to fly off the ground unstably.

"I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion," Baymax stated.

"I fail to see, how you fail to see, that it's awesome!" Hiro retorted, "Full thrust!" he shouted. When Baymax activated his full thrusters, he fell to the ground, and shot around the field. Then he flew unstably through the air, leaving the yard towards the city.

"Oh boy," Akari said simply, then turned to her friends, "We'll be back."

She flew off with ease, maintaining her balance easily on the small board. She caught up to Hiro and he shot higher up into the air by the San Fransokyo Bridge.

"Too much thrust! Too much thrust! Too much thrust!" he screamed, and the thrusters turned off. He was falling into the center of traffic on the bridge when he screamed again, "No, no, no, no! Back on! Back On! On! On! On!"

The thrusters turned back on, and Akari finally caught back up with him after passing many cars. When she passed the cars, they looked at her in awe and amazement.

"Sup nerd," she said simply as they flew to the top of the bridge. Then she got the brilliant idea for revenge for waking her up while she was sleeping the day before. They landed on top of the monument, and Hiro started to breathe deeply.

"Oh, man! Maybe enough flying for today, what do you say?" he asked.

"Sure," Akari answered.

Baymax scanned the both of them. "Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily."

"Which means what?" they both asked.

"The treatment is working," Baymax said simply.

Akari thought of the perfect time to get revenge on him. she pretended to slip off the bridge, but her screams were real. Hiro watched in horror, flew off the bridge to catch her, but she had already activated her board. He caught up with her, and he was surprised to see that she was laughing hysterically.

"You should've seen your face!" she managed to say.

He was a bit upset that she would do something like that, but he was glad she was ok, "Don't do that again."

"Don't wake me up like the way you did yesterday again," she retorted.

"I make no promises," Hiro told her.

"Same here then," Akari chuckled, "Come on. Let's check the city out from above."

Hiro, Akari, and Baymax flew through the city at the highest speed possible. They looked at the people below with smiles on their faces as they looked in amazement and awe. They flew under bridges, did stunts in the air, they even flew in front of a train. When they flew into the tunnel in front of the train, they looked back to see the conductor watching in awe. They smiled at him, waved, and flew off as fast as they could.

They flew into the heart of San Fransokyo, and flew up the tallest building, where they were now flying at the height of the many wind turbines in the sky. Hiro took his hands off of Baymax for a few minutes, and shouted, "Whoo-Hoo!"

Akari laughed. They all landed on a turbine and watched the sunset. "Do you think anyone's ever been up here before besides us?" Akari asked.

"Maybe," Hiro said.

"That… that was…" Hiro trailed off, trying to think of the perfect word to describe what they just did.

"Sick," Baymax stated. Hiro and Akari both looked at him, and he looked at them, "It is just an expression."

Hiro chuckled. "That's right buddy."

"I am never taking the bus again," Akari informed Hiro.

"Me neither," he replied

It was silent for another minute, and Baymax decided to scan them, "Your emotional states have improved. I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care."

"What? No. I don't want you to deactivate," Akari told him.

"Yeah, and we still have to find that guy. So fire up that super-sensor," Hiro commanded, and Baymax stood up so he could scan the city.

"Functionality improved. 1000% increase in range," Baymax said as he scanned. Akari and Hiro heard a beeping sound coming from Baymax.

"I have located the patient. On that island," Baymax said, pointing to an abandoned island.

"Come on Hiro. Let's go get the others," Akari said and activated her board.

"Alright, let's go," Hiro hopped on Baymax and went to Fred's house to get the team.

They arrived at Fred's house 5 minutes later, where they found their friends talking on the patio. "Where we you guys? You've been gone for half-an-hour," Honey Lemon asked.

"you know. Just flying around the city," Akari said ecstatically.

"And we found the guy, so that's why we came back. to get you guys," Hiro stated.

"How are we going to get there exactly?" Gogo asked.

"By flying," Hiro answered.

Nobody asked anymore questions. Instead, Honey Lemon and Gogo climbed on Baymax's back, while Wasabi held tightly to Baymax's arm, and Fred hung from Baymax's grip.

As they were all flying, they all looked at the surroundings from above. "Killer view," Gogo said.

"Yeah. If I…if I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this. But I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love it," Wasabi rambled.

Hiro spotted and abandoned building, so he decide to land there, "Baymax, take us in."

They all landed, and Fred of course being the enthusiastic person of the team, said, "Awesome! Our first landing together as a team."

"Guys, come on," Hiro whispered.

"Quarantine?" Wasabi asked as he read off a sign, "Do you people know what quarantine means?"

"Quarantine: enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease, or in some cases, death," Baymax stated.

"There's a skull face on this one! A skull face!" Wasabi shouted.

Hiro and Akari walked next to each other in front of everyone else. When they approached a locked door, Akari looked around suspiciously, "Be ready. He could be anywhere."

They all heard a rustling sound behind them, and attacked what ever made that sound. When the dust cleared up, they saw that a pigeon caused he noise. "That was a bird," Fred whispered as the bird flew away.

"Well, at least we know our gear works," Honey Lemon chuckled awkwardly.

"Wasabi, slice and opening in the door," Hiro told him.

Wasabi cut a huge hole in the doorway so everyone could fit in. As they walked in, Fred decided to sing a song that annoyed everyone.

 _"_ _7 intrepid friends,_

 _Led by Fred_

 _Their leader, Fred_

 _Fred's angels Mm-mmm_

 _Fred's angels Mm-mmm_

 _Harnessing the power of the sun_

 _With the ancient amulet they found in the attic_

 _Mm-mmm the amulet is green_

 _Mm-mmm it's probably and emerald_

 _Mm-mmm,"_

"Fred? I will laser hand you in the face," Wasabi threatened.

"Guys, shh," Hiro whispered.

"Any sign of him Baymax?" Akari asked.

"The structure is interfering with my sensor," Baymax stated.

"Perfect. Robot's broken," Wasabi complained.

"Uh guys? You might want to see this," Honey Lemon said as she opened a door and stepped onto a balcony. There was a ring in the middle of the room, but it was burnt, like it caught on fire. There was another ring, put there were pieces from it missing and it wasn't burnt.

"What do you think it is genius?" Gogo asked quietly.

"I don't know. But look," Hiro said and pointed to the sparrow on a piece of the technology in the room.

"The sparrow…" Akari whispered.

"Guys," Honey Lemon caught their attention and gestured up to the control room above them.

They all walked into the room, where the sparrow logo they had seen was on a screen. Hiro and Akari approached it, and Hiro rewound the tape. One of the 9 screens showed a picture of Krei and a general. Krei looked frantic, and the general was angry. "Krei," Hiro mumbled and played the tape from the beginning.

 _"_ _That's right. We were asked to do the impossible. That's what we did," Krei informed a group of people walking with him._

 _"_ _We've reinvented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present Project Silent Sparrow," Krei continued. The two rings in the center of the room lit up with a purplish-blue color._

 _"_ _General, May I?" Krei asked, gesturing to the hat in his hand. The general gave him the hat and he threw it into the portal. The hat came out of the other portal, and it was thrown back in, where it was then given back to the general._

Everyone gasped. "Whoa. Magic hat," Fred gasped.

 _"_ _Teleportation, the transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not science-fiction anymore," Krei said, and led the group of people to another room._

 _"_ _Now we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats. Ladies and gentlemen, you're here to witness history. Ready to go for a ride Abigail?"_

 _A woman showed up on another screen walking into the pod that was going to be shot into the portal. "We've invited all these people, might as well give them a show."_

 _"_ _T-minus 30 seconds to launch," an automated voice said, "29, 28, 27…"_

 _"_ _Capsule is in postion," a woman said._

 _"_ _Sir, we've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field," a man in the control room said._

 _"_ _Hm," Krei replied._

 _"_ _Is there a problem Mr. Krei?" the general asked._

 _"_ _No, not at all. It's well within the parameters?" Krei asked the man at the desk who nodded slightly._

 _"_ _Let's move forward," Krei commanded._

 _"_ _3, 2, 1… Pod engaged," the automated voice said._

 _The pod went through the portal, and a few seconds after, an alarm sounded._

 _"_ _Field breach! Abort!" a man shouted, "we've lost all contact with the pod."_

 _The second portal burst into flames and was instantly destroyed._

Honey Lemon gasped, "Oh no."

 _"_ _It's breaking up! The pilot is gone!" another man shouted._

 _"_ _Portal 2 is down," a man said, "The magnetic containment field's down!"_

 _"_ _Krei shut it down, Now!" the general shouted. Krei shut down the portal._

 _"_ _I want this island sealed off!..." the general shouted._

"The government shut down Krei's experiment," Hiro stated.

"And he's using your microbots to steal his machine back," Honey Lemon finished.

"Krei's the guy in the mask," Akari said.

"Oh no," Baymax said. Everyone turned around to see a piece of concrete being thrown at them. Everyone gasped when the concrete hit them.


	16. Chapter 16: Yokai Reveal

**Chapter 16**

Baymax stood in the way of the concrete, so nobody was hurt. Honey Lemon was coughing because of the dust in the air, and everyone was on the ground, but other than that, everyone was ok.

"Baymax. Get us out of here," Hiro commanded, and he used his rocket fist to break the concrete that was on top of them.

Yokai turned around. When he saw that they were ok, he got mad.

"Go for the transmitter. Behind the mask," Hiro shouted.

Yokai flung some of the microbots at Hiro, but Baymax got in his way and flung him back instead. "Baymax!" Hiro shouted and ran over to Baymax.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Wasabi asked.

"It's Fred time," Fred said heroically. He jumped out in front of Yokai. "Super-jump! Gravity crush!" Fred shouted. Yokai threw microbots his way, "Falling hard!"

"Seriously what's the plan?" Wasabi asked again.

"Get the mask," Gogo said as she sped off.

"Right behind you!" Honey Lemon ran after her.

"Me too!" Akari shouted, following Honey Lemon.

"For real, what is the plan?" Wasabi asked for the third time, but got no response.

Gogo sped around the room, which distracted Yokai. She managed to hit him in the head one with her disk, but when she tried to do it again, she missed and hit Honey Lemon instead, and caused her to release a ball in her hand that mad the ground slippery, and Gogo slipped. Honey Lemon and Gogo were both down.

Wasabi walked next to Yokai. "Hey! Uh, you wanna dance masked man? 'Cause you'll be dancing with these," Wasabi shouted and activated his laser gloves, "Hand over the mask, or you'll get a taste of this!" Wasabi shouted and swung his arm around, "And a little bit of that!"

Yokai instantly sent bursts of microbots at him, but Wasabi kept slicing them. When Yokai stopped, Wasabi thought he'd won. "Haha! Is that all you got?" he asked triumphantly. Then he looked down at his feet, which were covered by microbots. "Oh, you got that too." Wasabi was flung across the room, and collided with Fred, who shouted "Back into the fire!" before he was hit by Wasabi.

The four of them were all in one place, so Akari found this the right time to reveal herself. She shot a plasma ball at him, but he blocked it with microbots. She shot several more, but they were all blocked. Yokai grabbed her legs with microbots, and flung her with everyone else. Yokai crated a fist above them, and was about to squish them, but then Baymax flew behind him, getting his attention.

He threw waves of microbots at him, but Baymax dodged all but one. Hiro flew off of Baymax, and fell on top of Yokai, and they both fell down the stairs. The microbots fell, because they weren't in anyone's control. Yokai didn't face them when his mask came off, because he didn't want to reveal himself, but he knew he had to.

Hiro grabbed the mask and stood up, "It's over Krei."

Yokai stood up and faced them all, and they were all shocked to see who it was. They all gasped in shock. "Pro…Professor Callaghan? The explosion…you died."

"No. I had your microbots," he said matter-of-factly.

"But T-Tadashi, you just let him die," Hiro stammered, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"Give me the mask, Hiro," Callaghan ordered, and reached for the mask, but Hiro stepped back before he could grab it.

"He went in there to save you!" Hiro said; his voice thick.

"That was his mistake!" Callaghan shouted. That struck a nerve in everyone, but mostly Hiro and Akari. But Hiro was much more upset than Akari. Baymax landed behind Hiro. "Baymax, destroy," he said angrily.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock, even Callaghan's. "My programming prevents me from injuring a human being," Baymax stated.

"Not anymore," Hiro said as he removed Baymax's healthcare chip and threw it across the room. "Hiro, this is not what…" Baymax trailed off, because the only chip in his system was his fighting chip. His eyes turned red. "Do it Baymax! Destroy him!" Hiro shouted, pointing to Callaghan.

Baymax shot his rocket fists at Callaghan, but he missed each time because everyone prevented him from killing Callaghan. They were all flung across the room, into walls, and just out of the way. Baymax only took the order of Hiro, which was to destroy Callaghan. Akari and Fred were both thrown aside, but Fred hit Hiro and the mask fell out of his hand. Honey Lemon found Baymax's chip and struggled to put it in. when she did, Callaghan was gone, and Hiro was furious. Baymax helped everyone up, but the stepped back in fear. "My healthcare protocol has been violated. I regret any distress I may have caused."

"How could you do that?! I had him!" Hiro screamed.

"What you just did, we never signed up for," Wasabi told him.

Hiro faced Akari, he was glaring at her, "You helped them! Do you even care?!"

"Of course I care!" Akari retorted, taken aback by the question.

"Then why did you help them?" he asked.

"Because Tadashi died a selfless death," she paused, "And we shouldn't let his death be in vain! Just because the person he tried to save is alive, doesn't mean that he needs to die too!" she finished with her voice raised at the end.

"I never should have any of let you help me!" Hiro looked at them all.

"But we did to improve YOUR emotional state," Gogo retorted angrily.

"Whatever," Hiro mumbled, "Baymax, find Callaghan."

"My enhanced scanner has been damaged," Baymax stated. Hiro growled.

"Hiro…" Akari started.

"Just leave me alone! All of you!" Hiro shouted, "Baymax, wings!"

"Hiro, this wasn't part of the plan," Fred said, concerned.

"Fly!" he shouted, and he left them all on the island.

"He just left us!" Gogo screamed.

"I'll find him. In the mean time, you might want to call somebody," Akari said and flew off. She flew through the town as fast as she could. She knew where he liked to be when he was upset, their garage. She flew a few houses from her garage and turned off her board, running the rest of the way. She got to the door of the garage when she heard Baymax and Hiro talking.

"Tadashi programmed me to aid and…" Baymax said before he was interrupted.

"Tadashi's gone!" he screamed, "Tadashi's gone," He whispered this time.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax said.

"No. he's not here," Hiro replied.

Akari walked into the garage and took her helmet off. "Hiro…" she said and walked over to him. He didn't look up at her, so she put her helmet down on the table. She was about to say something, but Baymax interrupted her and his stomach began to light up and play something.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax repeated and played the video.

 _"_ _This is Tadashi Hamada. And this is the first test of my robotics project," Tadashi said, and pressed a button next to the camera._

 _"_ _Hello. I am Baymax…"Baymax said, and a screeching noise sounded._

 _"_ _Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Tadashi said, and the first video ended._

They both looked up at the screen as they recognized the voice of who was talking. They gasped quietly, because they didn't ever think they'd hear their brother's voice again.

 _"_ _The seventh test of my robotics project," Tadashi said with a smile, and pressed the button on the side again._

 _"_ _Hello. I…" Baymax said. Another part of the video came up where Baymax's arms were hitting Tadashi, and one of the arms flew off, and made things on his desk fall over._

 _"_ _What? Ooh, What? Wait, wait, wait, stop! Stop scan! Stop…" Tadashi said, and the video ended. The next video started._

 _"_ _Tadashi Hamada again, and this is the 33_ _rd_ _test of my robotics project," Tadashi said sleepily. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had bags under his eyes, and stubble on his chin. He wasn't able to press the button to start Baymax because the power had gone out. He turned on a flashlight and sighed._

 _"_ _I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So let's get back to work," Tadashi said. The video ended._

Hiro and Akari had tears in their eyes that were threatening to fall, but Akari's were already falling. Their brother had told them he wasn't giving up on them before the showcase, when they came up with the idea for the microbots. When the video Tadashi told them he wasn't giving up on Baymax, it seemed to them like he was talking to them.

That's when Hiro realized what he did was wrong. He should have tried to terminate Callaghan. He thought about this until the final video began to play.

 _"_ _This is, uh, Tadashi Hamada, and this is the 84_ _th_ _test," he paused and looked at the camera, "What do you say big guy?" he pressed the button and Baymax began to speak._

 _"_ _Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax said._

 _Tadashi's mouth was wide open. "It works. It works! Oh, this is amazing! You…You work!" he shouted with glee and ran around the room. He walked up to the screen and kissed it. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" he danced around._

Hiro and Akari chuckled; both of them had soft smiles on their faces.

 _I knew it. Oh, you work. I can't believe it! I can't…" Tadashi trailed off._

 _"_ _Okay. Alright, big moment, here. Scan me," he told Baymax._

 _"_ _Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy," Baymax stated._

 _"_ _I am. I really am. Oh, man. Wait till my brother and sister see you. You're going to help so many people, buddy. So many. That's all for now. I'm satisfied with my care," Tadashi said. The video ended, and Tadashi had a warm smile on his face._

Hiro and Akari had tears staining their cheeks. Hiro put a hand up to the screen and touched Tadashi's face. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you Baymax," he said.

Hiro turned to Akari, who was looking at him in the eyes, "I'm so sorry. I guess I'm not like Tadashi."

Akari said nothing. Instead, she pulled him into a hug, and they both let more tears fall from their eyes. "Hiro, Akari," they heard someone say. They looked and saw the team walking in. "Guys, I… Uh, I…" he stammered, but never finished because Gogo pulled him into a hug.

"We're going to catch Callaghan, and this time we'll do it right," Gogo said softly.

Hiro smiled. He was glad that they still all wanted to help. "Eh, but maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time," Wasabi suggested sarcastically.

"Oh man… I…" Hiro started, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nah, it's cool," Fred told him, "Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper."

"Guys, we found something you should see," Honey Lemon said, and pulled out a USB drive. Hiro grabbed it from her and put it in his computer. He played the feed.

 _"_ _You almost got us all killed!" the general exclaimed._

 _"_ _Krei! You did this! You knew it wasn't ready!"Callaghan shouted. Hiro paused the video._

"Callaghan? He was there?" Akari asked.

"He was such a good man. What happened?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know, but the answer's here somewhere," Hiro said, turning his attention back to the computer. He rewound the tape until he heard Honey Lemon say, "Wait, wait! Stop."

"There he is," she said, pointing to one of the videos.

"With the pilot," Hiro finished, "Hang on." He rewound the tape to a specific part of the video.

 _"_ _We've invited all these people…" Abigail said, and then the tape was rewound and paused._

Hiro zoomed in on the name on the side of the pilot's helmet. "The pilot was Callaghan's daughter."

"So Callaghan blames Krei," Akari finished.

"This is a revenge story," Fred recapped.

"We have to stop him!" Akari told the group.

"But we don't know where he is," Gogo responded.

"I do," Hiro said.

"Where?" Akari asked.

"Callaghan wants revenge on Krei, and Krei is having the grand opening for Krei Tech today, so he's probably going to get him then," Hiro told them.

"Well come on guys! Let's go!" Akari said enthusiastically, and everyone flew off to Krei Tech, hoping they weren't too late when they got there.


	17. Chapter 17: The Last Fight

**Chapter 17**

The team flew through the town as fast as they could, trying to get there before Callaghan succeeded in his revenge. They got closer, and saw that Callaghan was gripping Krei in microbots, and the portal had already been activated, so it was sucking up the building in parts.

"Professor Callaghan!" Hiro shouted as they landed. Callaghan turned around. He had his mask above his head, so they could see the anger in his eyes.

"Let him go," he said. Callaghan made no movement. Hiro took off his helmet, "Is this what Abigail would've wanted?"

"Abigail is gone!" Callaghan shouted.

"This won't change anything. Trust me, I know," Hiro explained. Akari smiled at him. He understood that what he did was wrong. Callaghan's expression changed. Hiro was getting through to him!

"Listen to the kid Callaghan. Please, just let me go. I'll give you anything you want!" Krei bargained.

Callaghan's face twisted back into anger, "I want my daughter back!" he growled. He put his mask back on and sent a large wave of microbots at Hiro and the gang. They were separated; Hiro, Akari, and Baymax were on one side of the wave, while Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo were on the other.

"Go for the mask!" Akari shouted, and everyone ran towards Callaghan. Hiro and Akari flew off, but Callaghan got a hold on Baymax's leg, and threw him against the wall. Hiro was shaken off of Baymax, and was flung into the building, which was beginning to get sucked up into the portal. Akari watched in horror as Hiro held onto a piece of metal that was sticking out.

"Hiro!" she screamed.

"Baymax!" everyone else shouted.

"Hiro, hold on ok?" Akari asked through the communication device in their helmets.

"Why would I ever let go?" he asked with pure terror in his voice.

Everyone tried to attack Callaghan, but the microbots were winning. Wasabi got stuck between 2 panels being pushed together by microbots, Gogo got trapped in a sphere, Honey Lemon's chemical force field was crumbling, Fred's suit was being pulled by its limbs, making him stuck, and Akari got trapped under a semi-circle of microbots. Hiro was holding on for his life, but his hand slipped and he floated closer and closer to the portal. Baymax was also trapped under microbots, but only his head showed.

"No!" Honey Lemon shouted.

"He's too strong!" Wasabi shouted.

"There's no way out!" Gogo shouted.

"You can't beat him!" Fred shouted.

"There's too many microbots," Akari complained.

Hiro watched as his friends and sister became trapped. He was still holding tight to the wire he grabbed onto earlier. Suddenly, something small he recognized hit the visor of his helmet. He heard them all shouting his name through the comms, but he ignored them while her was trying to think.

"That's it! I know how to beat him!" he mumbled. "Listen up. Use those big brains of yours and think around the problem. Look for a new angle!" he shouted.

Akari smiled. He was just like Tadashi, he just didn't realize it. She created a big ball of plasma and threw it at the top of the circle she was trapped in. The ball damaged the microbots and she climbed out.

Honey Lemon waited for the right time, and she grabbed a wave of microbots. She jumped out of her pink chemical cover. Gogo sped around the circle she was trapped in as fast as she could, and it was sliced in half, so she jumped out. Wasabi turned on his lasers and cut a hole in the ground beneath them. He slid through the panels and escaped the microbots. Finally, Fred grabbed a piece of sheet metal off the ground and sliced the microbots that were holding his suit in one place.

Baymax!" Hiro shouted. Baymax turned his head to look at Hiro, but he was still stuck under the microbots. A piece of metal gashed Hiro's shoulder. He groaned. Baymax zoomed in on Hiro before his head was covered, "Hiro?" he asked.

A rocket fist busted out of the microbots that were holding Baymax down, and soon the rest of Baymax came out. He was flying toward Hiro, so Hiro let go of the wire he was holding, and Baymax caught him before he was sucked into the portal.

They all heard Krei laugh and say; "I love that robot!" before Callaghan wrapped him up in debris on the side of the building.

Baymax landed on the top of a building, and the rest of them met up with Hiro. "Ok, new plan. Forget the mask. Take out the bots, they'll get sucked up into the portal," Hiro informed the group.

"Now that is a plan!" Wasabi shouted and turned on his lasers.

"Honey, Fred. Can you give us some cover?" Hiro asked.

"Like you have to ask," Fred said.

Honey Lemon pulled 4 blue balls out of her bag. "Let's do this, Freddie!" she shouted and threw the balls into the air. Fred breathed fire on them, and a giant cloud of smoke was created.

"Smokescreen!" Fred shouted.

Callaghan was annoyed by the smoke, so he went higher up, above it. He saw that Baymax and Hiro were headed straight for him, so he sent several waves of microbots his way. They both spotted this, so they flew up to the portal and turned around. Baymax dove down and broke the microbots with one swift motion, and they were all sucked up into the portal.

Below the smoke, the team was focused on breaking the stems of microbots. Wasabi jumped, and he realized he was floating down. "Gravity's getting a little weird here guys! Wait, let's use this!" he jumped onto the wall and sliced numerous stems. "Green blades of fury!" he shouted.

Gogo was sliding through the stems, breaking all of the ones she passed by. She leaped onto a gigantic on and yelled, "Woman Up!"

Honey Lemon jumped higher and higher up the stems and stuck her purse in an opening. One last ball flew out and she threw it at the purse, causing a massive pink explosion. "Now that's a chemical reaction!" she shouted.

Fred grabbed two panels off the ground and used them as signs. "Double sign-spin!" he shouted as he breathed fire on the edges of the signs, "Now my signs are on fire!" he sliced through the stems with ease.

Akari threw large plasma balls at the stems, and they broke. She flew around and threw more plasma balls as she passed by the stems. She went above the smoke discreetly, and saw Hiro and Baymax. The karate move really came in handy.

"Back kick. Knifehand. Roundhouse. Hammerfist," Baymax said as he did the moves.

Callaghan used his microbots to trap Baymax in one place. "This ends now!" he shouted, and gestured for more microbots to come up, but none did. Hiro smiled smugly as he realized he was out of microbots.

"Looks like you're out of microbots," Hiro stated.

"What?" Callaghan mumbled. He looked down. The cloud of smoke was dissolving, and the only microbots were the ones he was on, and the one he trapped Baymax in. Baymax broke out of the microbots and flew down to Callaghan with a fist outward. Akari and Callaghan both gasped, but Baymax stopped short when he was only inches away from Callaghan's face.

"Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being," Hiro paused, "But we'll take that." Baymax took the mask off of Callaghan's face and crushed it.

As soon as the mask was crushed, the microbots that were holding the portal and Callaghan in the air collapsed. Callaghan fell, and he could feel himself being sucked into the portal. But Baymax grabbed him and put him on the ground safely. The portal landed on the ground, but it was still on and sucking in debris. Akari landed on the ground a few seconds after Hiro did and noticed the same thing.

"The portal's still on! We have to shut it down!" Akari shouted.

"We can't! The magnetic containment field is failing! The portal's going to tear itself apart!" Krei shouted.

"We have to get out of here now!" Hiro shouted, and they all ran from the portal. Hiro and Akari stopped running when they saw Baymax wasn't following them.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted.

"My sensor is detecting signs of life," Baymax stated.

"What?" Hiro and Akari asked.

"Coming from there," Baymax said, pointing to the portal.

"The life signs are female. She appears to be in hyper-sleep," Baymax stated.

"Callaghan's daughter. She's still alive," Hiro stated.

"Abigail," Callaghan turned to face the portal.

Hiro ran toward Baymax. Akari ran after him. "Let's go get her."

"I'm coming with you," Akari announced.

"No you're not," Hiro responded.

"Yes I am Hiro. Either both of us are going, or neither of us are," Akari stated.

"Fine," Hiro sighed in defeat, realizing they didn't have time to argue.

"The portal is destabilizing. You'll never make it," Krei told them.

"She's alive in there," Hiro informed him

"Someone has to help," Akari and Hiro both said in unison.

Hiro and Akari both flew into the portal, leaving their friends to hope that they all make it out safely.


	18. Chapter 18: Baymax's Sacrifice

**Chapter 18**

When Hiro, Baymax, and Akari went through the portal, their surroundings were like something out of a Science-fiction movie. The portal looked like one of Honey Lemon's experiments gone wrong. They gasped in awe at the sight, because it looked so beautiful, but it also looked creepy.

"Careful, there's Krei Tech debris everywhere," Hiro stated, and they flew around the debris, looking for the pod that Abigail had been sent there in.

Baymax was careful enough to make sure that Akari and Hiro weren't hit by anything, but Hiro had to jump off of Baymax at one point to dodge a huge piece of debris. He jumped through a hole and landed back on Baymax.

"I have located the patient," Baymax stated, pointing to a pod at the back of the portal that was covered in dust. Hiro and Akari flew over to the pod, and they wiped off the dust. She was breathing, but Baymax was right about her being in hyper-sleep.

"Let's get her home buddy," Hiro said to Baymax.

"Akari, come on top of the pod," Hiro commanded.

"Ok," Akari responded and climbed on top of the pod next to Hiro.

Hiro and Akari were giving directions to Baymax, who was steering them around the debris in the portal to the exit.

"Veer right!" Akari shouted, and Baymax turned right.

"To the left!" Hiro shouted and Baymax turned left.

"Hard right!" Hiro shouted, and Baymax turned right again.

"Up and over," Akari commanded, and he flew over and under debris.

"Ok. Level off, easy," Hiro said, and they flew through a piece of debris.

"Nice flying buddy!" Akari complimented once they were past the debris. Or so they thought.

"We're almost there!" Hiro shouted, and a large piece of concrete came flying their way. Baymax was the first one to notice it, and he quickly got in the way to protect them from the concrete. It hit Baymax hard, his armor was almost completely off him, except for a rocket fist and his now broken thrusters, and he began to slowly float away from Hiro and Akari.

"Baymax!" they both shouted and looked at their robotic friend. They watched as her tried to fly over to them, but it didn't work.

"My thrusters are in-operable," Baymax stated.

"Just grab hold," Hiro said and held out his hand as far as he could.

Baymax grabbed Hiro's hand and Hiro pulled him back to the pod. They didn't have a way to get out of the portal fast enough. Akari's board had lost power, and now Baymax's thrusters were broken. They thought they had no way to get home, until Baymax spoke up.

"There is still a way I can get the three of you to safety," Baymax stated, and prepared to use his rocket fist, "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Wait what?" Akari asked.

"No, no, no, no. what about you?" Hiro stammered.

"You two are my patients," Baymax informed them.

B-but B-B-Baymax…" Hiro stuttered.

"Your health is my only concern," Baymax interrupted.

"Stop, please! We're going to figure this out," Akari pleaded.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

"No! There's gotta be another way. We're not gonna just leave you here! I'll think of something!" Hiro said, looking around frantically.

"There is no time," Baymax stated, "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"No! Please! I can't lose you too!" Hiro and Akari both said at the same time.

"Hiro, Akari, I will always be with you," Baymax told them. They looked at him sadly. Tears welled up in their eyes, as they knew that they had to leave their friend behind. They wrapped their arms around him, and let the tears fall down their face. They both felt Baymax's arm wrap around them for the last time, and they grabbed on tightly to the pod. Hiro and Akari both took a deep breath and said, "We're satisfied with our care."

They watched as the rocket fist blew them one way and Baymax the other. They watched in despair as their friend, and their brother's last invention, floated off into the distance. They hung their heads as they exited to portal, only for the portal to explode a second after they came out. When the portal exploded, Akari couldn't keep in her sobs anymore. She slid off the pod next to Hiro, and sobbed on his shoulder. He hugged her, and he was also crying. They let go of each other, and watched their friends run over to them.

"Hiro! Akari!" Wasabi shouted.

They all approached to see that both of them had red eyes. "Baymax?" he asked.

Hiro and Akari didn't answer. Instead, they looked at the woman inside the pod. She began to wake up, and a paramedic came over to them. They didn't want their identities to be revealed, so the team ran off and overlooked the scene from a building. Hiro and Akari walked away after a few minutes of watching the scene below. Akari had managed to snag Baymax's rocket fist before they left the scene, so they could always have something of his.

Everyone went their separate ways, back to their homes to recap the past week's events. Akari and Hiro walked back to the café, and put their suits in the garage. They hid it from Aunt Cass, because they knew she'd say what they did was reckless. Akari still had the rocket fist in her arms, unable to let go of it. She felt she had a close relationship with Baymax, just like she did with Tadashi.

Aunt Cass came up to their room a few hours later to see that her niece and nephew were both asleep with tear-stained cheeks on the floor. She didn't know what caused the change in behavior, because for the past week they'd been acting like they were before Tadashi died, and now they were acting like they did after he died. She went back downstairs, and let her niece and nephew sleep, but she wondered what made them so upset.

The next morning, Akari woke up feeling depressed. She remembered everything that happened the day before like it was permanently engraved in her mind. She sat around on her bean-bag chair, just staring off into space like she used to. Hiro woke up an hour later, and saw that his sister was staring off into space. He admitted he was upset, but he wasn't depressed like Akari was.

He knew how quickly she could become attached to things she cared about, and that if they were suddenly taken from her, she'd fall into depression. The same thing happened when their parents passed away, even though she didn't know them as long as Tadashi did, she still cared about them a lot. Hiro decided to try and help Akari out of her depression. He stood up and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know," she responded.

"Do you want to go to the park?" he suggested.

"No," she replied quietly.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" he suggested again.

"No," she replied again with a sigh, "Can we take a walk?"

"Sure," he responded, happy that she at least wanted to get out of the house.

They put on their shoes and their jackets and went downstairs to the café. Hiro snagged a couple of doughnuts for them as they walked out the door. He gave one to Akari, and she nibbled on it slowly. They walked around town quietly; listening to the sounds around them, and watching people pass by them. They ended up at the park and the sat down on a bench. Much to Hiro's surprise, she began to cry when they sat down on the bench.

"Hiro I miss Baymax! And Tadashi! Everyone that's important to me disappears!" she cried with her head in her knees.

"I haven't disappeared yet. And I'm never going to," Hiro told her, trying to cheer her up.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he replied confidently.

"I wish that there had been another way to save Baymax," she admitted.

"Me too. But he's the hero. He sacrificed himself for us, and he wouldn't want us to be depressed," Hiro informed her. She looked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it. He was a healthcare companion. He'd want us to be healthy and happy," Hiro continued.

"Ya think so?" she smiled.

"I know so," he gave her a hug, "You will be alright. There, there."

Akari giggled when he patted her head like Baymax did, "Thanks Hiro."

"So what do you want to do know?" Hiro asked.

Akari thought for a minute, then she smiled, "Do you wanna go register for school?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Hiro smiled, "Come on. Let's take the bus this time."

They arrived home late that night, but not too late. Hiro and Akari had been in the nerd lab with their friends after they registered. They were both shown their new labs-which were right next to each other's-and then they celebrated with their friends at a restaurant.

They had huge smiles for the rest of the day; all the sad thoughts had left their mind. They packed couple of boxes to take to their labs the next day. Aunt Cass had been completely confused by their behavior. One day they were sad, and another say they were happy. "It's just a phase," she thought as they walked up the stairs to their room laughing. Akari pulled out Baymax's rocket fist, and handed it to Hiro.

"Here," she said.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"Because you built it bone-head," she laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I have something else to put in my lab anyway," Akari stated.

"And what is that?" Hiro asked.

"These," she said, gesturing to her board shoes, "I found a way to activate it with a remote, so I don't have to bring my helmet there. That would be a dead giveaway."

"Yeah it would. You should have your board shoes in your lab; they're your favorite color, so it would be a nice decoration," Hiro complimented, and Akari agreed.

"We've got a big day tomorrow. Let's head off to bed," Akari suggested.

"Good idea," Hiro agreed and climbed onto the top bunk of the bed, "Goodnight Akari," he said quietly after the lights were turned off.

"Goodnight Hiro," she replied sleepily.

 _"_ _Goodnight Tadashi. Goodnight Baymax,"_ they both thought, and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: The University

**Chapter 19**

The next morning, the twins were up early, because it was their first day of college. Both of them were so excited, so they hopped out of bed the minute they opened their eyes, got dressed, and ran down the stairs to the café. They saw that their friends were already there and waiting for them! All of them were talking, except for Fred, because he was fixated on the television.

 _"_ _A massive cleanup continues today at the headquarters of Krei Tech Industries. Reports are still flooding in about a group of 7 unidentified individuals who prevented what could've been a major catastrophe. The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking, 'Who are these heroes? And where are they now?"_ the reporter explained on the TV. At the end of the report, Fred had a grin on his face. People wanted them to protect San Fransokyo, and now he knew that. He saw Hiro and Akari come into the café.

"Hey Guys!" Fred called and waved. Everyone turned to see the twins walking towards them, each with a backpack on their backs.

"Hi," Akari greeted happily.

They all stood up and headed to the door, but Hiro and Akari were stopped. Aunt Cass gave them their lunches and engulfed them in a hug. "I'm going over there later today to drop off your things, ok?"

"Ok Aunt Cass," Akari laughed.

"I'm so proud of you!" she squeezed them tighter, and finally let go

"Last hug," they both said after she turned around. They all gave each other one last hug, and walked out the door to SFIT.

They all walked over to the "nerd lab" together, and Akari and Hiro couldn't help but have smiles on their faces the whole day. There was no classes scheduled for them today, so they decided to check out the campus. They had already seen a few parts, but they hadn't seen it all. They walked past the exhibition hall, and they were curious to see what construction workers were building. Then they saw the sign.

Akari was the first to see the sign. She gasped, and called her brother over to where she was standing. "Hiro! Come and see this!" she called and he walked over.

"What?"

"Look," she said, pointing to the colorful drawing of the building. But the sign is what caught their attention. "Tadashi Hamada Building," Hiro read out loud in shock.

"Oh my gosh! Now everyone will remember him!" Akari said with tears in her eyes. They were happy tears though.

"Come on, let's go to the nerd lab," Hiro told her.

"You know, now that we go here, we're nerds too," Akari told him as they walked back to the building.

"Yep. And I am proud to say that I'm a nerd," Hiro stated.

"Me too," Akari agreed.

They got back to the science building, where they saw their Aunt's truck parked outside the building. She was just getting out when they approached the building. "Hey Aunt Cass!" Hiro shouted.

"Hey you too. I brought the stuff you wanted for your labs," Aunt Cass informed them.

"Ok. We'll help you get it all inside, and you can see our labs," Akari stated, and they each carried a couple of boxes into the building. They showed their Aunt their labs, even though there wasn't much to see, and they got all of the boxes out of the truck. Aunt Cass let them stay a few more hours so they could unpack their labs, but they needed to be home before dark. They both agreed, and she left.

They both went into their labs to unpack. After unpacking all of his tools and notebooks, Hiro opened a special box. Inside of it was Baymax's rocket fist. He picked it up and carefully put it on the shelf by the window. He smiled, remembering the good times that they all had together as their superhero team. "Ba-da-la-la-la-la," he said as he fist-bumped the fist.

He started to walk away, but something shiny inside of the fist caught his eye. He opened the fist, and his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside. It was a little green healthcare chip that said "Tadashi Hamada." It was Baymax's old chip. They could rebuild him. Hiro was so happy, he needed to tell Akari. He grabbed the chip, and ran out the door of his lab to the one next door.

"Akari! Akari! You're not going to believe what I found!" he shouted.

"Did you find Megabot?" Akari asked sarcastically.

"No. this is way better. Close your eyes, and hold out your hands," Hiro told her.

She was confused, but she did as she was told. She felt him place something rectangular in her hand. "Open your eyes."

Her eyes went wide. She nearly fainted. "B-Baymax's chip!" She stammered, "How?"

"It was in his fist," Hiro said happily.

Akari didn't know what to do. She felt like crying tears of joy, screaming, jumping; she was just so happy. Instead she grabbed her brother. "We can get him back!" she whispered happily.

"Yes we can," Hiro responded happily.


	20. Epilogue: Rebuilding Baymax

**Epilogue**

"Ow…?"

A whirring sound could be heard and something white inflated from a red box. He looked like a walking marshmallow. The robot stepped out of his charging station and introduced himself, "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Hiro looked at Baymax. He put a hand through his hair and smiled. After a month of working almost non-stop, he and his sister had been rebuilding Baymax. From his inner-workings, to his vinyl covering, they fixed him.

Akari looked as if she were going to cry. They worked so hard to get him back, and now that they had, she felt like the happiest person in the world.

"Hello, Hiro and Akari," Baymax stated.

He still had his memory! That meant he remembered everything they did together. Akari was tired of holding herself back. She ran up to the huggable robot and wrapped her arms as far around him as they could. Hiro followed soon after. They felt Baymax's arms wrap around them, and his head on top of them.

"Hiro?" Akari asked.

"Yeah?" Hiro asked.

"You're just like Tadashi," Akari said proudly, with a huge grin on her face.

"You think so?" Hiro asked.

"I know so," Akari stated and pulled her brother into a hug.

Their hard work had finally paid off. They had their robot friend back, and now the superhero team could be reunited once again, to protect the streets of San Fransokyo. They kept their second identities a secret from everyone, even their families.

Every time the team-now called Big Hero 7-saved the life of someone, Hiro and Akari can't help but think that they're doing what their brother wanted to do, and that was to help a lot of people. And that's exactly what they're going to keep on doing.

* * *

 **So I just decided to finish this story today, I don't really know why. Sequel will be up in the next couple of days, and the author's note has the prologue in it. Thanks for reading this story, and check out my other stories if you haven't already!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next story!**

 **~Krypie**


	21. Author's Note: Sequel!

**Author's Note: Sequel**

Hey people! Thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me. There is going to be a sequel to this story, and I've decided to call it "Try To Picture Yourself Without Us." Here's the prologue:

It's been 5 months since the whole story began. A group of 4 typical college students, 2 college geniuses, and a robot formed a superhero team. The original reason for the team forming was for the death of a loved one, but now they all protect the town of San Fransokyo from the evil lurking in the shadows. It wasn't easy for these young adults-and robot-to live a double life, hiding the biggest secret they could ever have from their friends, families, and peers is hard to do. But they've managed to succeed in hiding their secrets…for now.

* * *

Hiro and Akari Hamada walked out of their Aunt's café to the SFIT campus. They've been attending for 2 months, and they both love going to school there. After they graduated high school at thirteen, their older brother had tried so hard to get them to go to college, and they finally got in. but they almost didn't want to go after the their brother died in a fire on the day they got in.

However, they change their ways, and went to school with the help of their friends, and a certain healthcare robot. Baymax is the reason that they have gotten over the death of their brother. Without him, they'd both probably still be in their bedroom, sulking away at the wall all day.

Now they are successful college geniuses, winning first prize in every science competition they enter. They are successful for other things too, but they are for things that they can't tell anyone about.

As far as the town of San Fransokyo knows, a group of 7 superheroes began to protect their town from evil after a near-tragic accident at the grand opening on Krei Tech industries, and have protected it ever since. They've stopped runaway trains, saved numerous lives from life-threatening situations, and stopped the town from being overtaken by power-hungry people.

They never revealed their identities to anyone, though people have tried a lot to find out who they are. The only information they ever gave out about their selves is that they call themselves Big Hero 7.

At times, they found their secret hard to keep. When they had to save the day in the middle of dinner, or sneak out of their homes in the middle of the night. Luckily, they all had good excuses and alibis.

Hiro and Akari found it hard to juggle 2 lives. They had so many things to do, and not a lot of time to do it. Sometimes, they wanted to quit. But if they quit, they their giving up on their brother's dream, and they thought it wouldn't be fair if they couldn't fulfill it.

As the leaders of Big Hero 7, they needed to make sure that everyone knew what to do. If something didn't go according to plan, they could all be seriously hurt, and their identities could be revealed.

They never messed up their missions. They all pushed themselves as far as they could go, until they couldn't go any farther. Everything always went like it was supposed to, and everyone was always saved.

One mission changed that. But it also changed their lives forever.


	22. Not An Update!

**This is NOT a story update.**

 **So recently I've joined a program that helps smaller YouTubers get more views and subscribers. After watching YouTube WAY too much recently, I've decided to help some of these smaller YouTubers.**

 **So I have 5 YouTubers that you guys should check out. And if you check them out, If you have an account on this website, I'll follow AND favorite you, and your stories. But subscribe to them in order to get my follow and favorite. When you have subscribed to them, PM me telling me that you did and I'll follow and favorite you and your stories!**

 **Here they are:**

 **Candice (ellieisnotonline) channel/UCSSyWBXMyojbUhDcA6s5qtA**

 **Hannah (AntiHan) channel/UCKvM7EmVn9zd_SX2IJhuUmg**

 **Ashlynn (Ashlynn Hughes) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Stephanie (Stephanie Pham) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Nathan (Nathan Macgregor) channel/UCpJ2LZUT0deSYD3SGL2TyFg**

 **Don't forget to Subscribe to them, or I will not follow or favorite you.**

 **If you're waiting for updates on my stories, as I am nearing the end of my Freshman year of high school, I have to study for exams, and over the summer I'm getting a job and doing a lot of volunteering and travel with my family, so please be patient for updates ok?**

 **Thanks for understanding, but don't worry, I WILL update as often as possible this summer. I PROMISE.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the chapters!**

 **~Kiki**


End file.
